


The Beauty and The Biker

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Polyamorous m/f/m relationship, brief mention of death, mentions of high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're left an orphan, Dis, Thorin and Fili and Kili come to live with you. That's when you meet the future love of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your new family

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're left an orphan, Dis, Thorin and Fili and Kili come to live with you. That's when you meet the future love of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

When someone is 16 years old, and their parents die, it more often than not, would be one the worst possible thing to happen in their lives. You didn't believe that your parents deserved to be killed by a drunk driver, or that you didn't care about them. However, your parents had two of the best people in their lives that anyone could ever hope for, these people were Dis and her older brother Thorin, mother and uncle to the two best guys a girl could have in her life. An event that should have been devastating, turned out that you were one of the luckier ones, for when your parents died, Fili and Kili wouldn't leave you alone at night, and Dis and Thorin took it as their jobs to make sure you were taken care of.

Your parents owned their 2 story plus basement, 5 bedroom, 4 1/2 bathroom, 10,000 square foot fully furnished house outright, had no debts, and to your surprise had started you a ridiculously healthy trust fund for you when you were born, as well as some other healthy financial accounts, and had also made the best and most air tight will. Thorin and Dis were each bequeathed selected items such as some artwork, some money, and Dis was granted guardianship of you; you got the house, a more than generous amount of money was left after a small donation to a few charities, your trust fund at 18, the house, land and all it's contents, no taxes, none of the crap that can tear many families apart.

So at the will reading with Thorin and Dis, when Balin, another friend of your parents and the executor had read the will and the like, he asked you where or rather with whom you would like to live with, and when to sell your house, you responded that you will be living with both Dis and Thorin, but you would not be moving anywhere or selling the house.

Dis, not understanding what you meant, asked "sweetheart, you know that you have to live with one of us, and you can't live in that house alone?" 

Smilingly, you turned and respectfully answered her, "aunt, I understand that I can't live alone, but I don't have any intention of selling my home that I understand that I own outright," you look to Balin who nods in confirmation, you look back to Dis, "you're moving in with me." Her eyebrows knit in confusion, you continued, "both of your places are too small for us all, but my home is more than big enough for the 5 of us?"

"5 of us?" she asked.

"Yes, 5 of us, you, me, Thorin, Fili and Kili. There's more than enough room, and bedrooms. It makes sense, and it'll be more convenient, specially for the holidays." 

Behind you, Thorin chuckles, you turn to look at him, he gave a "uhm, she's got a point" look. Thorin added, "Dis your apartment lease is about to expiry, and the boys spend more time at her house anyways." You smile and looking back at Dis, you point to Thorin, with a pleased grin on your face.

Dis tried again, "but Thorin can't just give up his apartment!"

"Dwalin's moving to town, and hasn't found a place yet. My bachelor's apartment would be perfect for him." Thorin countered. Dwalin was Balin's brother, and the closest thing to a brother Thorin had now that his own brother and father were gone. 

Dis just let out a defeated sigh, "ok, it would be easier for us all to be in the same house."

Thorin chuckled softly to himself as you giggled and said "yah!" You and Thorin high five'd childishly. Dis sighed again, shaking her head, and Balin chuckled. Balin gave you and Dis and Thorin some of the final instructions left in the will.

Fili and Kili continued going to the high school that you attended with them and Ori, but Dis and Thorin discussed it and both agreed that you would return to high school, but not for at least a year. For the remainder of the year, you would only attend classes at the school for subjects like science, geography and photography, then stay for lunch with Ori, Fili and Kili, but other wise and for the majority of subjects, you would be home schooled. 

You decided to continue to play ice hockey, and martial arts classes, and you moved from ballet lessons to occasionally taking dance lessons with your new family.

Dis was an artist and contract school teacher. Thorin was a successful business owner, and he got his teaching licence so he could home school you when on the days he could work from home, and when Dis was at the school. You thoroughly enjoyed the days or afternoons at home with Thorin, and when he would take you to work with him a day or two each week and taught you in his office between meetings. He actually enjoyed the weekly company, and not that he would admit to it, when you would make him coffee, tea and bring him an afternoon snack. 

Thorin was the first to completely move in, he took the bedroom next to yours. Fili and Kili would take the main floor bedrooms, while you moved in the basement in a good sized and bright bedroom next to the a similar one Thorin chose. Dis would have the master bedroom on the top floor.

It didn't take Thorin long to pack as much of his stuff into the house as he could. He didn't need to bring any furniture, but he brought his desk and office furniture. His friend Dwalin came with a moving truck to help him, as he stored his Harley at your house for now. Dwalin was a big man, not overweight, but tall, muscular. Gruff, balding, with a scar across his nose and up through his eyebrow, clearly from a fight. Dwalin was clearly a soldier, and clearly not someone to be messed with. As tough and hard as this man could be, he had a sweet tooth, and well, you'd be his type if you were 6 or 7 years older.

One night when Dwalin came over for dinner after helping one of the Durins' move in, he asked how you knew Thorin and Dis, and by extension Fili and Kili. Dis tells Dwalin, that you were Vili's, her late husband's niece, her niece and Fili and Kili's cousin. Dis and your mother were best friends. Your father got a job at Thorin's company, becoming good friends. You would often go to work with him in the summer for the afternoons, and on occasion when you were sick and your mother couldn't care for you. 

As a child, you would help your father when he got stuck on work he brought home, which resulted in your father's different promotions up through the company; as a result of the awards won by the company’s projects. 

Dis, Vili, Kili, Fili and Thorin would often come over for dinner, and one night, Thorin learnt the source of your father's success. That's when you worked your magic in front of Thorin. After that Thorin would ask for you to be brought into work after school, or when they had a big project they couldn't figure out, or he would call you at home when he got stuck. Thorin quickly learnt that you had a consistent record of helping to produce amazing designs and work, wether you had a hand in it or was just in the room with him. Heck, when you were brought into the office, you often would be found in Thorin's office, playing or reading, while he worked. You would insist that Thorin have a quick nap at 1:30pm and then a break with you for snack time at about 3pm, eventually becoming a daily habit of his. 

Dwalin remembered 2 occasions when he went to quickly visit Thorin, and found you once both napping and the other during snack time, him siting at his desk and you sitting on his lap, both drinking from juice boxes. 

It was about 8 years later, he found himself with Thorin and your cousins in his favourite pub, looking at probably the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, you. He was finding it hard to consolidate the memory of the child, and the teen he remembered with the vision of the sexy beautiful woman in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're about 17, 18, and today you're working at Dwalin's bike shop, when on your way home, you see someone and something happen that really rattles you. So when you get home, Thorin comforts you. 
> 
> Song inspiration to listen to: Josh Groban - Little Drummer Boy. If you listen while reading, do listen to the music and his voice, but don't pay attention to the words he actually sings.
> 
> Also, sorry about taking so long, and I'm not very great or good at smut writing. I know that almost every fic I write I ask for comments and feedback, but if anyone has anything to tell me would really help. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You could remember Dwalin coming to your house when you were young, Thorin carried you to the door to answer it. Dwalin didn't stay long or coming inside, your father and aunt Dis suddenly appeared at the door. You could remember how sad Dwalin looked as he was telling them something, and Dwalin closing the door as your father bear hugging your aunt Dis as she broke down crying.

You had a few memories of your uncle Vili, as Fili looked much like his father. But you could remember when you were about 7, Fili would have been 9 and Kili was also about 7. Your aunt Dis, your cousins and their uncle came to stay with you for a little while as they were family. You were just old enough that understand, you comforted Fili and Kili the best you could, when your mother came and cared for them, Fili had fallen asleep holding his sleeping brother. 

That's when you saw Thorin sitting sadly by himself, you quietly went over, and with your puppy eyes, you looked at him. He picked you up, sat you on his lap and he told you that he was also sad about loosing your uncle, as it was also about the same time, many years ago, that his and Dis' brother died. 

You were sad for him, whimpering "oh 'Orin", you put your head on his chest, nudged his jaw with the top of your head, and gave him the biggest hug you could. So touched by the clear offer of compassion and comfort of a child, he wrapped you tightly in his arms without crushing or hurting you, he gently kissed your forehead. 

It never felt strange to be held by Thorin or to awaken to find that you fell asleep with him also asleep holding you. You always thought that Thorin was a handsome man, with something that made you feel safe and loved with him. Nor did he allow you to feel awkward or uncomfortable in your own body, especially when puberty took you for a weird ride. Thorin somehow knew just how to make you feel normal in a very strange period in your life. They came to you when you lost your family, just as you and yours went the them when they lost theirs. 

You took a few part time community college course and some classes on the side of varying subjects; writing & lit with Ori, electrical courses with Nori, animal studies, Dori took some computer courses and home studies with you (like sewing), and even Bilbo joined you and Dori in your pottery classes. You took some wood working classes with Bifur and Bofur, you took even took cooking course with Bombur, Bilbo, and somehow managed to talk Thorin into joining. In high school you took art & photography with Fili and Kili. You even took some knitting classes with Ori. 

During some of the busy times, while you had a few months off in the winter, because you took summer courses, you helped out at Thorin's and Balin's offices. A few months over several summers you worked at Dwalin's bike shop. Boy, you were really popular there, many of Dwalin's friends and customers quickly became fond of you, and you just as fond of them. You enjoyed their stories and jokes. You weren't surprised by how they were really sweet and quickly protective of you when a few creepers would come by.

You since had a well rounded resume of summer jobs. You worked at a horse stable, a gardening centre with Bilbo, a sporting goods store, at Thorin's and Balin's offices, at an antique store that also rented to film and TV studios. Fili and Kili even got some minor parts in various shows and as movie extras. You worked at publishing house, at an art gallery that Dis occasionally sold pieces to, and for Nori's security company. You worked for a real estate agency as a welcome homemaker, where you were responsible for buying linens, food, arranging and buying art, furniture, and anything else needed to set up a home for first time owners or for over seas and wealthy clients. Your knitted kitchen dishcloths were a big hit. For this job, the many business connections you made and maintained with the companies you previously worked for came in handy and work wonderfully both ways.

One day, when you were walking home from working at Dwalin's shop, you heard tires screeching, you turn to look just behind yourself, you saw 50 meters behind you, 2 cars collided. You looked, and saw a man in one of the cars get out and walk away about 20 feet and looked at you and stared. He clearly knew you were there, and he smiled menacingly. You knew this man, he was at your parent's funeral. 

You panicked, and did the only thing you could think of, you called Thorin and you hurried back to Dwalin's bike shop about a minute away. Clearly seeing you were upset. Your luck for the day kept getting worse, as you finally got to ride on the back of a Harley, it started to rain hard the moment you left the bike shop and all the way home. 

Although Dwalin got you home in no time, you were soaking wet, but your hair managed to stay dry under the helmet that Dwalin easily convinced you to put on. Your hair, predictably, got soaking wet between when you got off Dwalin's harley and took your helmet off to thank him, and when you got into the house a minute later. Thorin was waiting for you and Dwalin on the front porch. Dwalin parked his harley in the garage after you sprinted into the house. 

Thorin tried to ask you about it, but you couldn't speak straight, but he got all he needed to know from a single look from Dwalin. Thorin opened his mouth to ask for help, but Dwalin returned a look, Dwalin was already on it. You didn't go far in the house, in the foyer, you managed to get your bag, your soaking wet thin jacket and equally soaked boots off at the door, and took a bit of help from the new dog you and Thorin adopted from the local animal shelter. The dog was a sweetheart, she even brought you a good sized clean dry towel, then wondered off to her bed, and probably to tell Fili's new cat, also adopted from the same shelter.

Thorin, now having closed and locked the front door, said that he'll tell Balin, Dis and FiKi later, "but first, we need to get you out of these wet clothes," taking the towel, wrapped it around you, and without a warning and in one swift movement, he picked you up in his arms like a majestic hero carrying a precious princess in his arms. He often did unexpected and wonderful gestures like this with you, he carried you to the door to the stairs to the part of the basement where your bedrooms were.

Once in his room with the bedroom door closed, and locked, he gently put you on your feet to stand for yourself. Thorin instructed you to get your wet clothing off, while he went and go you a towel and something dry to wear. He brought you a big big fluffy warm towel. While you dried off, he wrung your clothes out as much as he could before hanging them up. You were looking out of the window to the ground above and towards the sky when Thorin returned with one of his huge tunics, his favourite, for you to wear. You thanked him as you put it on, Thorin watching you as you put his shirt on, and smelt it. You always enjoyed the way Thorin smelt, as he always smells good. You remember how good Dwalin smelt too for that matter, on the way home, even in the rain. 

You were brought out of your daze when you felt Thorin's wonderfully strong and safe hands held your cheeks and jaw. You look into his deep beautiful blue eyes as he's lovingly watching you, and you look back at him. You step up on your toes, chin out, and he leans down and kisses you, just as he picks you and tosses you on his bed. 

You knew what was coming, and you weren't afraid. Thorin would be gentle and loving with you. He wasn't dressed in his usual office clothes, though you thought he did look good in, but he wasn't wearing socks as no one wore them at this time of year. He wore his usual casual trousers and one of his favourite 'at home shirts', a shirt you wouldn't mind getting your hands on. He pulls the bed sheets back and waited for you to get in before getting in himself. You watch him get in after you, you swallow softly, and when he wraps his arm around you as he turns to face you and leans you back on to the pillow and slides you down the mattress pinning you under him without crushing you. Thorin reaches over you, and you follow his out stretched arm with your gaze to see him turn out the light on the bed side table, before turning your attention back to him and his attention to you. 

Thorin caressed your cheek gently, and in a manner almost silently instructing you on what to do. You weren't scared or nervous, or had any idea of what to do when, but you were with Thorin, and you knew you'd be ok. He began by keeping his arm around you and using his free hand to hold your neck where it met your jaw and kiss you lovingly and with experience. You instinctually moved your hand through his hair, tilled your head and wrapped your other arm around him. His tongue slide against yours, it was so soft you weren't sure if it happened, then it happened again, and you certainly noticed this time. 

As if to give approval, Thorin moaned and kissed you like your lips were a sunday ice cream cherry. Curiously you opened your mouth slightly with the next kiss, and to your pleasant surprise, Thorin's tongue gracefully slide in and you gasped into the kiss, making Thorin feel bolder and incredible.

Thorin broke the kiss, laying still upon you, and with his free hand, began to brush your hair starting above your eyebrows, he looks back into your eyes, with great love, compassion and concern. "Y/N, how do you wish to be comforted?" You breathed in, but felt like one of your lungs were squeezed. (for reference Thorin's expression about 1hour & 27mins in to AUJ extended when Thorin's talking to Gandalf just outside Rivendell). 

You thought for a moment, and you smiled sweetly and mischievously, "there's something I want to try first." you nod to him, and Thorin nods back in acceptance. You used both hands to hold his hips and rolled him onto his back, you untied his trousers and tried to pull the pants off him, and finding a little trouble, smilingly and subtly Thorin helped you. 

You paused a moment almost unsure, you tried to warm and dry your nervous hands, looking to him, Thorin smirked back, and with growing confidence, you removed his boxer briefs and lifted his shirt. He pulled your hair back, and then you didn't see him move, but you suddenly feel one hand move to your back and other to your right hand and arm. Subtly pulling you down and guiding you, to your task. You surprised Thorin by first holding him in your hands, gently but firmly holding his penis. With your left hand holding his shaft, and your right, in little circular motions, you gently massaging the base, causing him to suck in air, he his hisses as his head went deeper in to the pillow. Thorin moaned, giving you confidence to continue, you licked your lips, and you lowered you head, and took him in your mouth. You were nervous for a few seconds till Thorin moaned loudly, his right and now caressing your back and his left trying to move your now hanging hair back so you don't choke. You sucked and bobbed your head up and down as you moved and sucked his penis, your hand following your mouth as you moved.

"Oh, Y/N, yes." Thorin moaned out over and over. You were spurred on, till Thorin pulled you up, and with his right hand still on your back, he gently rolled you onto your back. Between kisses, "that was wonderful, thank you." Another kiss, and he pulled the shirt he was wearing off and now leaving him completely naked. Smilingly naughtily before another kiss he slipped his tongue in, "it's" kiss, "your" kiss, "your turn". You were so distracted by his words, his lips, and his tongue, that you didn't notice him gently roll himself on top of you. Gently brushing your hair off your face, looking into your eyes, "one moment!" He got up, and quickly walked to his bathroom, and returned with a little square thing in his hand wrapped in a plastic wrapper, he got back into bed with you, you watched him open the little packet. Both lying back on your pillows, he wrapped his left arm around you, he handed the unwrapped item to you, a long peachy yellow rubbery latex sheath with a circular opening and a good 8 or so inches in length. "Do you want to put it on me?" He asked, kissing your right forehead, with amusement in his voice as he asked. 

You looked to him, with smile to match the twinkle in his eyes, you lean up just enough to put this sheath on him as best you could, he affectionately chuckled to himself as he helped you again, this time to put the protective layer on him. When you got it on, he resumed his kissing, and he pulled you gently so you would lay on the bed with just your head on the pillow, and he laid himself over you, being careful not to crush you, you nervously put your hands on his back above his rib cage. 

Thorin could tell you were still nervous, but that you were close to being ready, he happily began kissing you and patting you, and you responded confidently. Thorin, sensing that you were getting closer to being ready for him, he reached down with a free hand and fingered you for a minute while gently and slowly starting 'pushing' and creating a rhythm as you kissed and patting each other. He stopped, and brushed your hair while he made eye contact one last time, as he held his penis steady as he entered you with a swift fluid confident thrust, and you gasped in surprised. "Any pain?" You shook your head 'no'. "I'll start now, ok?" you nodded your head 'yes'.

Holding your cheeks and jaw, he kisses you deeply, and he began with a gentle but confident thrusting rhythm, wrapping his right arm around you, and you wrapped both your arms under his shoulders and up his back. God, he felt so good, he hit all the right spots, and your moans spurred him on. You became more and more comfortable and confident, you moved your arms down his back, and to his hips. You really got him moaning as well, when you raised your hips to meet his thrusts, spurring him on.

He grabbed your hips and flipped you over onto your hands against the wall and put your feet on the floor and pounded you from behind, oh how you moaned for that. He picked you up and fucked you in his arms as he walked you back to the bed. You didn't know how long you and Thorin were going, but you didn't want to stop. He laid our head on a pillow, but he laid you down on your stomach, and he climbed into bed, and then onto to you also stomach down. You could feel him lay on his forearms, and a hand move your legs slightly apart, and you felt him enter you while you laid on your stomach with him over you. You had missed his penis desperately in that very short time. He gently laid upon you without putting his weight on you, he held your hands near the pillows and he deliciously starting thrusting slowly and deliberately. Thorin made love to you like this for what you thought was at least 10 minutes. You didn't know it got any better until it hit you, and it felt as if Thorin exploded inside you, and you felt a hot salty gooey liquid lubricate over Thorin's now stationary penis inside you.

You both laid there for a good few minutes, exhausted. Thorin rolled you over, and asked, "How are you, did I hurt you?"

You responded, "no, I'm not hurt, and it was done with love, and kindness, with compassion and for comfort."

Thorin smiled and chuckled looking at your hair. Feeling self conscience, you patted your head, "what's so funny?" 

Thorin affectionately responded, "your hair's a mess," deciding to get you up, "come on, it's time for a shower." You compliantly followed.

He got you into the shower and decided to get in with you, he admitted to feeling a little guilty, about the age differences.

You cut him off and told him, "I don't feel guilty or taken advantage of, and I'm not sorry about what we just did. It was amazing," you pulled him to you and kissed him, "thank you!" you got a genuine happy smile in response, and you both returned to washing yourselves and your hair. 

You both were almost done, when you finally added, "I think it's right and proper that you should be the first man I love." After a second, "it certainly felt right," you paused and exited the shower to reach for a towel, "it was very good."

Thorin followed you out for a towel. You turned to face him, now wrapped in yours, Thorin's countenance showed a little surprise, and having been complimented. He looks at you almost incredulously, "do you mean that?"

You smiled sweetly, "which part?" 

"Both!" 

Now smiling like a school girl, "yes to both. I think I was always meant to be with you first, and it felt a great deal more than just real good. It was the best thing I think I've ever experienced. Far better than chocolate."

Thorin, now visibly very happy by your words, held your hips, kissed you lovingly and passionately, and let go, as you put the shirt on you were wearing earlier back to your room to get dressed again.

As you dressed, you thought of how Thorin had a muscular physic, that wasn't over bearing or underdeveloped in certain areas. He had a body that wasn't of a young or old man, but he clearly took care of himself while enjoying life, he had known combat and had years of military training, cultivating in a rather pleasing body to look at. Although you felt and saw that he was in better shape than you were, Thorin saw you and your body as beautiful. You never asked or talked to Thorin, or him to you, but you suspected that Thorin once loved a lady many years ago, you could barely remember seeing a photo of Thorin with a woman about his age, that wasn't Dis or his mother or another relative, and you thought you remembered overhearing Dis and Thorin talk about a girlfriend that was no longer around. You think she was killed, and you suspected that it had something to do with Azog or his equally horrible son, Bolg. Thorin never talked specifics about past lovers, but you felt like Thorin needed to be comforted as much as you did.

While Thorin himself dressed, remembered something your father had asked of him privately just before your father died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	3. To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin tells you of an somewhat odd request recently found in your parents will, and Dis is miles away from happiness about it. Dis is so far from happy, she takes you far from home and most people that you love and love you in return. You're kept in an exile of sorts for many years. Till one day, you meet a way home. A wonderful healing way home and a warm welcome home. 
> 
> I apologize about the length between chapter posts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Earlier the previous day, before you arrived home with Dwalin, Thorin had talked with Dis about something Balin brought to his attention, something to do with a will and testament request from your parents.  
“I don't like it, it's not right, you're both related.” Dis insisted. “You can't actually do this!”

Smilingly, he gently replied, “Dis, we're both related to you, as are Fili and Kili. But I'm not related to her.”

He walked to her, and comfortingly held her shoulders. “I think I understand you're concern, we all live in the same house and you can't get past your brother doing this with your sons cousin.” Now, holding up a copy of the document paragraph of your parent's will. “Dis, look, it's clearly stated in her parents will. I've got to do this, and I'm going to. In fact her mother's asked you to participate at least once.”

Dis took the photocopy from her brother. “I can't believe it.”

Thorin chuckled to himself, “as you can see for yourself, her father wishes me to take Y/N on 'training' dates.” Seeing her still aghast. “I’m not going to be harming her. I'm only going to take her on dates to show her how she should expect to be treated.”

After you got dressed from being comforted by Thorin, and after dinner that night, you were finally able talk to Thorin about what happened the day before. You and Thorin spent hours talking afterwards, so late in to the night, Thorin had to almost pick you up and put you to bed himself, not that you would have resisted him if he felt so inclined. You woke up in your bed the next morning, as you started to stretched, you were held back by a pair of muscular arms, that you find belong to Thorin. Thorin must have gotten into bed with you some time last night, but you were asleep the moment you got in bed, so he could have gotten in just after you. You wouldn't have cared either way, if he slept next to you or not the whole night, you actually like the idea of him staying with you all night.

Next morning, in your bed with Thorin, “Y/N, sweety?” 

“hmm” you responded a little sleepy.

“I’ve got something to tell you.” He started, and you turned over onto your side to better face him, and you slowly groggily tried to wake yourself up. “In your parent's will, they, well rather your father, put in an unique request. About you and me.” That helped you wake up. He pulled you closer to him, further into his arms. You could hear his heart beating. You waited patiently for Thorin to tell you. When he decided upon the best way to explain, Thorin told you about the odd addition to your father's will. Your father wished for Thorin to take you out on 'training' dates, so you could learn how to expect to be courted, by Dis, and whom else Thorin saw fit, but mostly with Thorin

“How curious?!”

“Indeed,” he responds, he watches your countenance for clues to what you were thinking about. “Y/N, What do you think about what I've told you?” 

You snapped out of your daze to look at him, you sigh out, “Will it just be you and Dis?” you ask still a little nervous and unsure. 

“Well the request was specific,” he starts, now showing you the same photocopy he previously showed Dis. “I think it states that they wished Dis to participate at least once, with a trusted few, and I believe primarily myself.” He waited patiently to absorb the information. 

“Yes.” you responded sounding almost unsure. 

“Yes?” he asks to be sure.

“Yes!” You answered more sure and confidently. As he was about to get out of bed, you sat up and started, but stopped. 

Always patient with you, “what is it, lamb?”

“With whom exactly? And what kind of dates?” You asked him, now looking to him curiously. 

He smiled back at you with humour at your curiosity. “Well, there'll be one with Dis, maybe a date each with some of the guys, and more than one with me. As for what kind, I suppose we can decide that later.” He smiled as he leant towards you to kiss your forehead. “Now time to shower, dress and get some breakfast.”

When you had showered, dried your hair sufficiently, and dressed, you went upstairs to the kitchen and dinning room split level. As you approached the kitchen, you heard Dis talking to Fili and Kili, with Thorin in the pantry. Dis was exasperated by something that Fili and Kili were either doing or had done. Thorin had been amused, and he whispered in your ear what they were talking about. You laughed at your cousins antics. 

Dis just shook her head and left, muttering something about having to live with 4 boys. You quickly realized that she included you as one of the boys, and you didn't feel insulted or complimented by it. It turns out that Thorin was a little put off by both of you being called a 'boy', especially when you felt like a young woman and you effortlessly made him like a man. Not a creepy old guy, but like he was at least 10 or so years younger, and still desirable. 

Thorin and Dwalin had taken you to a hockey game. When the second period ended, you decided to visit the restrooms, and on your way out to meet Thorin outside the restroom door, you felt your iphone vibrate. It was a message from Fili and Kili, and they were panicked. Apparently Kili had told his mother, who messaged Thorin. Thorin showed you the message he got from your aunt; “What the heck are you doing taking Y/N to a hockey game? Bring her home immediately!”

You asked that Thorin ignore the message, and you messaged Fili and Kili back and asked, “what happened, why'd Kili tell her?”

“sorry I couldn't help it!” was the response. 

You smiled fondly at Kili's response. “I’d like to stay!” you responded to Thorin when he asked you if you wanted to leave. And you did, you really enjoyed yourself with Thorin and Dwalin.

When you, Thorin and Dwalin got home, your aunt Dis completely freaked out. She yelled at Thorin, “Why the hell would you take her there? That was…” She yelled.

“Awesome.” you mouthed to Fili and Kili.

“A horrible and violent thing to show her.” Dis continued. “…Young ladies should not be going to such things!” She clearly had forgotten that you played ice hockey in your youth.

You silently mouthed the words ‘young lady’. You turned to Thorin, your eyebrows knitted and casually asked, “how long have I been a 'young lady'? It's not a deadly disease is it?” Receiving a genuine laugh from the guys.

Just after your 19th birthday, Dis had become so convinced that your ‘relationship’ with Thorin was unhealthy, too unhealthy. So she managed to somehow convinced Thorin to send you to Erebor with her for a ‘summer’ trip that she claimed was supposed to be only a month or so. That wasn’t the case. Each time it came for you to go home, or became homesick for Thorin or your cousins, or even your mutual friends in the ‘company’, she’d come up with some excuse why you couldn’t go home. Instead she’d have them come to visit for a week or so. 

One day a few months before your 23rd birthday, while in a nearby village with Dis, you were walking from were you parked the car to the grocery store that Dis was in doing the shopping for the next fortnight or so. You had dropped her off outside the grocery store, and went to do an errand message before returning to pick her up. You were stopped by a biker, and you only recognized him when you came out of your daze, you knew him as a regular at Dwalin's bike shop. You saw friends of Dis', and the company all the time, but it was a bit of an awakening of how desperately happy you were to see this man. He told you that he was heading back 'home' with a bunch of guys from the shop group, before continuing on for a bit. 

You remembered a code word often used between Thorin and Dwalin from when you were young, an ordinary phrase that wouldn’t be out of any conversation, but if spoke, the other would know that help was needed. You wanted something simple, but something that Dis wouldn’t think twice about. Then you though of it, “Hey Bob, would you give Thorin a message for me please?” 

“Can I get Dwalin to pass it?” he asked first, and you nodded ‘yes’. 

“Please ask him to send Roac to see me? I need to see something to do with his barrel head engine.” you told the biker. You looked at him, it was a phrase that anyone from the bike shop would recognize as a request for a jail breakout. Bob had told the guys, and they did indeed pass the message to Dwalin who gave it to Thorin. 

One day, nearing the end of your patience for this forced exile, you received an invitation from a family friend of Thorin, a bear like man named Beorn. Beorn invited you to stay with him for 2 weeks, and he would travel with you to a Mr Bilbo Baggins' home for a 2 week visit with him. Bilbo Baggins was a mutual friend to Beorn, Thorin and ‘the company’. You wanted desperately to go home, and if it meant taking the invitations, you’d do it. You desperately wanted to be home, and to be near Thorin. So after nearly 3 or so years, when the time came for Beorn to come and collect you, you flat out told Dis that she could stay there in Erebor, but that you would be accepting the invitations of Beorn and Bilbo Baggins before going home, without here. 

The next day, Beorn arrived, helped you with your bags and whatever else you possessed since your arrival in Erebor. In truth, you didn’t hate being in Erebor, you just would have enjoyed it more if your entire family was with you and you weren’t being held prisoner. Erebor was a beautiful place, but empty without the people you loved. You were surprised by Beorn’s size and great gentleness, you became quickly fond of him. Happily and without question informed Thorin, and Balin of your traveling and visiting with him and Bilbo. Thorn was happy to have you coming home, Dis had been very withholding with communications between himself and you. 

It was only the start of your second week of visiting with Bilbo, 3 weeks later, when Thorin surprised you with coming out to meet and stay with you, that you learnt that he and everyone in ‘the company’ had orchestrated this extraction from ‘enemy lines’. Erebor was and still was the ancestral home of many of your friends and family in the company. In truth, as much as Thorin may have wanted to return to Erebor, he felt that his future was with you, and he knew that his sister would do well and justly in Erebor. Many of your family and friends felt the same as Thorin. Dis cared for you deeply, but over time, with the lost of her father, and Frenin (younger brother to Thorin and younger elder brother to Dis), and her husband Vili, she had lost sight that you had family with the others too. Beorn and Bilbo were willing participants in the chain of people to visit and in this cause to help you get home. 

You were in awe of Erebor’s mountainous majesty, but after being restricted to Erebor for so long, the beauty no longer held the same beauty it had in the beginning. The wild of Beorn’s home, it’s seclusion and it’s massive size, the animals were an awesome and incredible experience and a freedom you hadn’t thought possible. Bilbo’s home at Bag End, the coziness rivalled Beorn’s home, but was special to Bag End, as Bag End had all the comforts of home in only a way that a hobbit could create. You found a kindred calm and peace at both Beorn’s home and in Bag End with Bilbo. Visiting these two amazing wonderful men some how reversed much of the ‘damage’ of felt like force exile in Erebor. 

As a sort of surprise, Dwalin and Thorin flipped a camping trailer bus found on your property. A project they started a few weeks before your destress message went out, and they finished in time for Thorin to drive it to Bag End to meet you just before the end of your visit in Bag End, and then to drive you home. It was incredible, first you had no idea any such vehicle could be hidden somewhere at home, but it had been a while since you were home. Secondly, the repairs and upgrades were unbelievable, if you hadn’t seen the before, during and after photos Thorin reluctantly showed you.

You were sad, to leave Bag End, as you were sad and hesitant to leave’s Beorn’s home, so much so that when it was time to go home with Thorin, once Thorin had everything packed, he nearly had to pry you from the door frame and carry you to the camping bus. As much as you wanted to go home, you’ve found such peace with Beorn and Bilbo, you weren’t sure if you were ready to give it up, but you did slowly walk yourself to the vehicle, and gave your ‘goodbyes’ to Bilbo as you had to Beorn.

The drive home with Thorin was a week or so long trip home. You were taken on lovely scenic roads, we several stops for food, and for rest. This was a different experience for you, and Thorin. It gave you a week or so, to catch up with Thorin and the ‘company’ via FaceTime, to slowly acclimatize before returning home. It gave Thorin time to catch up with you, as somethings changed with you. Your body had matured a bit, as you were about 18 when you left and you were almost 23 now. Your wardrobe had certainly matured a bit. You still had many comfortable and beloved garments, while now you had more feminine, pretty undergarments, and some classy outfits now. Some of your music had evolved, the hormonal boy bands were all gone save a song or two of quality, you kept many of the classics you favoured in your youth, but now you enjoyed more actual classical music, Leonard Cohen, Rufus Wainwright, Adele, some Rihanna, Lorde, and etc. Thorin was also surprised with how much culture you learned by yourself, in an effort to spend time without Dis’ increasing interference, you’re culinary tastes also grew. You loved Dis, she had been very good to you, but she wasn’t the same now as she had been, you began to believe it was due that she may have secretly wanted a daughter but couldn’t have more children after her husband died. You thought it may have been too much for her, first her grandfather and her brother’s deaths, her father’s disappearance, her husband’s death and no longer able to have a daughter with him. Then you came into her life as a surrogate daughter, who quickly became an adult woman before Dis herself was ready. 

It was also great for some quality alone time with someone you loved, Thorin. While parked at temporary camping area one night, Thorin decided to surprise you with some of his new cooking skills, made you the most delicious meal, with salad, an actually balanced main meal, and a dessert you suspect Bombur made (as you could distinctly remember being a trademark dish of Bombur’s), Thorin even had chosen mood appropriate wine and music.

Oh heavens, how you missed sex with Thorin. You couldn’t imagine sex being that good with anyone else, (something you’d happily be proven wrong about within a year). Within an hour of your multiple climaxing for both of you, Thorin’s iPhone rings, it was Dwalin calling with a FaceTime request. Fortunately you had gotten dressed in some of your newer wardrobe pieces that were also very comfy, and sophisticated. You were in a classic pair of stretchy stone blue jeans, with a black semi loose long shirt, with little cut outs over the shoulders, and long sleeves of a lovely light but warm-ish material. 

Underneath, you wore a beautiful midnight blue underwear of a spandex/velvet silk type material that felt amazing and kept things pretty much where things should be, and you wore a steampunk corset of a midnight blue colur and a simple design to put on and fasten up. You decided to wear your very long hair partially up in a messy bun, and a simple pearl necklace, with 3 or 4 of your favourite rings. 

Thorin now also dressed, and out of bed, grabbed his phone, unlocked his photo, took the FaceTime video chat, went to sit at the table you had eaten dinner at, and started talking away. You smiled at hearing Dwalin’s voice asking if he had gotten you from Bilbo’s ok. You stuck you head in to view of Thorin’s iPhone front camera for Dwalin to see, and cheerily said “hey there handsome!” 

Flustered, Dwalin quickly grunted a “heya” back and you continued on your course to find your Jenny Lawson book, or you Mary Roach book, or one of your fun and light detective books with a special side kick animals to read on the little sofa next to the bed. You listened to Thorin and Dwalin talk to each other in the background as you read for maybe 20 or 30 minutes before Thorin called to you. You put a page mark in to keep your spot, grabbed your own iPhone from beside you and got up to see what Thorin was calling to you about. 

It seemed that Dwalin wanted it know if it would be ok if he drove out to meet up with you both and drive back with you, and Thorin hopefully asked if it would be ok with you. You had originally had some reservation, but after a good bit to think about it, you said 'yes'. It would give you and Thorin some time to stop at a laundry mat somewhere in a small town, and it would be a good excuse to have waist time somewhere to wait for someone. You also missed seeing Thorin so happy in the brotherly way Dwalin made him happy. You couldn't really begrudge Dwalin asking, he did help get you on your way home. 

You picked a nice small nice town to stop and wait for Dwalin, which “could take a day or two”. So after a “waiting” a day or two for Dwalin, the three of you continued your trip home. Dwalin rode his bike out to meet you, his beautifully restored vintage harley. Which even with your slightly out of the loop knowledge was beautiful and lovingly restored. You knew how much love, time and care went in to the bike, and understood why he was nervous about just strapping it to the bus or putting it in the undercarriage storage. 

Just before you left from Bag End's and said your 'good byes' to Bilbo, you and him had the foresight to have everything you were bringing home with you, packed and organized into 2 separate groups, the larger and not immediately needed items such as boxes of books, clothing, shoes, etc. These items would be put into the undercarriage of the bus. While anything you did want, such as the clothes you would wear, and books you would read, and art, would be kept in the bus carriage with you. It fortunately saved a bit of room inside the bus, room for the bike. The bike was a little tricker to get on board, and a little humorous to watch.

It was wonderful to have Dwalin come along with you, you missed him and you thanked him profusely for getting your message to Thorin and for putting all his work and effort into the camper trailer bus. It was amazing the work they did. You didn't remember how comfortable you felt around Dwalin, and it was curious how comfortable, enjoyable and easy it felt to be alone with Dwalin and Thorin both. It felt good to be just the 3 of you. 

Dwalin had wanted to talk to Thorin about something kinda important to his happiness, and indeed it was. It turns out that Dwalin had started to date a new lady, (there were a few ‘dates’ that didn’t work out for the guy, bad luck with that sort of relationships) and he justifiably wasn’t sure about her, and he was wondering if you and Thorin could go on a double date with them to a new place that recently opened up. Dwalin was hopping to get some perspective on the new lady. You readily agreed. You were a little anxious about getting to know the town again, and going on a double date with Thorin and Dwalin was the best, easiest and safest way to start. 

One night, as the 3 of you sat together over dinner, you turned to Dwalin, “so tell me about this new lady that you're seeing?” Dwalin stopped mid chew and looked questioningly, as if why it was important to describe her. You smiled, “You will need to describe her if you want an opinion, unless she's so horrible, you don't want us backing out!” You looked up while putting some chicken and pasta on your fork with your knife. You looked at him expectedly, conceding, “alright then, what happened on your last date?”

Thorin gave Dwalin an amused look, to answer the question. Dwalin let out a sigh and a grunt, “Well I took her to that 1950's nostalgic diner for dinner, then a 1950's black and white movie in an restored drive in movie, yeh 'no like a theme date.” 

You got excited, and enthusiastically asked Thorin, “that sounds like fun, can we do something like that?” Thorin genuinely smiling, he missed when you would light up like this.

“Let's see what we can find!” He kissed your forehead as he filled your glass. 

Remembering that Dwalin needed to get some advice about his concerns, you picked up your glass, took a sip, and asked, “so what happened at the end of the date or during, how did she seem?”

Still somewhat defeatedly, “the evening started ok, but for some reason, once we got to the diner, her mood really soured. Like she got dressed up for dinner at a palace but was taken to a barn.” You pressed for more, and he continued, “she's rude to Balin and the company, no where I take her or anything is good enough.”

“What's her name?” you asked, to which Dwalin answered. Wow, if the woman he's dating is the woman you're thinking of, it wasn't a surprise that he was hesitant, and a little unhappy. For Dwalin's sake and happiness you hoped it wasn't, and you kept your suspicions yourself intil after you met her. You smiled at Dwalin, and tried to assure him that the right decision for him will get clearer soon, and Dwalin was satisfied with it. Thorin on the hand wasn't convinced of it, he remembered what you sounded like when you tried to convince someone to keep hope, when you weren't sure they should. 

That night, in a brief moment alone together, he asked you what you knew, and you told him, that it was possible that you had become a brief acquainted with a woman of the same name in Erebor a couple of year previous and she was pretentious, little substance, tried pass her self off as better than she was, a kind of beige Lucy Steele, and with little tact. “But I hope I'm wrong, or if it is the woman I knew, that she's changed for the better. I think it's good that Dwalin has you in his life, because Dwalin deserves better.” Thorin agreed, and that's when a surprising idea was planted in his head. 

You had the most wonderful time visiting with Beorn and Bilbo, and arrived home in time for a surprise ‘welcome home’ and ‘Happy 23th birthday’ party organized by Fili and Kili. They somehow managed to have everything set up and ready when you got home, but were you wouldn’t have noticed till after you got home. You had a long drive home with Thorin, said ‘hello’ to Balin, the Ri brothers, and Fili and Kili who were sitting to casually and conveniently in the living room ‘just talking’. You went down to shower and get redressed in some fresh clothing. You just finished dressing and were just as you were about to dry your hair, when you noticed that it was too quiet and still up stairs. You definitely remembered the front door opening a few times, but it was still too quiet and still. You remembered that you heard Bilbo and Thorin whispering to each other, talking about Beorn and arrivals. You’ve known Fili, Kili and Thorin your whole life and lived with them long enough to know when they were up to something.

You smelt fudge. Smelling fudge was an expression you remembered, it meant that it was when everything appears normal, but there’s something not quiet right, or that feeling you sometimes get when you knew something was off. You hoped that Thorin, Fili and Kili hadn’t yet discovered the interior hidden pathways of the house. 

You made it to the hidden media theatre room without being detected. You opened the door with some difficulty as the door hasn’t been opened in some years. The door was stiff to move, but thankfully quiet, and you checked to see if anyone had noticed you or could pass and see. You closed the door behind you and covering it with the wall drape that hung there. You walked quietly to the end of the wall where it meet the corridor that led to the main room, where you saw Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Thorin, Balin and Oin who must have just arrived. They were huddled around each other whispering. In the hallway next to yours, the front door opened again, Bofur, Bombur and Bifur had arrived. Gloin would have been home with his wife and son Gimli.

You were able to walk through the hallway soundlessly, and completely hidden by darkness and listen. They were anxiously waiting you to come upstairs so they could surprise you. Someone remarked that Dwalin hadn’t arrived yet, and Thorin replied that Dwalin couldn’t make it because he had to deal with something at his bike shop, it was having problems. You worked at Dwalin’s bike shop for a while many years earlier, and was very fond of the place and the people. You made a mental note to ask Thorin about it later. 

You watched the guys stand there a few feet from the door to the stairs to the basement in what seemed like eternity waiting for you, when Ori, asked if anyone knew what time you’d come up, he wanted to wish you a ‘Happy Birthday’, the sweetheart. You smiled before deciding to put an end to their misery. Still hidden in darkness and behind a few of them, you asked “what the heck are you all waiting for? Good think I didn’t hit my head or need an ambulance!” 

Startled, all but Thorin whipped around to look at the voice behind them. They joyfully bound to towards you in birthday wishes, and congratulations and expressions of being happy to see you back again. You thanked them and replied that you were happy to be back home. You had a wonderful time, Gloin even managed to join the party, adding much to the merry atmosphere (you suspected that it was after dinner with the family and his son was in bed). The evening was a success considered by everyone, and as the night ending, people were getting ready to leave, you insisted that Thorin confiscated everyone’s car keys, forcing them to stay the night. For which you were grateful, as everyone but Gloin was drinking, and he drove his brother Oin home. Everyone else just crashed on a couch or wherever they got comfortable, a happy homecoming, you couldn’t have asked for better, except for one thing. Dwalin, it would have been nice for Dwalin to have been able to come for Thorin’s benefit.

Thinking of Dwalin reminded to you ask Thorin about Dwalin’s bike shop problems. Thorin was naturally hesitant at first, but caved quickly. It seemed that they suspected that either Agog or Bolg was putting pressure on someone to raise the rent on the store space where Dwalin’s shop was. That horrid pair, they most certainly caused you a lot of pain, and even more pain to Thorin’s family. 

“Thorin, I’ve been away for a few years, but I still remember the house, but less so the land around it. Have you learnt the land a bit better since I’ve been away?” He nods, and inquires as to why. 

“Do you know if there’s still a building on one of the boundaries with a dirt road connecting it to the main paved road?”

“Um, yes, I think I know the one you mean. I think it’s still there. It used be an old saloon or pilgrim school house.”

“Yes, that’s the one. I wonder if it’s in any salvageable state!” Thorin gave you his beautiful lopsided smiles. 

“Darling, what are you up to?” 

You bashfully smile back, “What do you think? If the building’s still in decent condition and is able to be brought to code, I would like to offer it to Dwalin for his shop. It’d be a better distance to the city, and he’d have a better rental rate, there’s even a spare bedroom in the house.” You took another sip of your almost finished drink, and shyly looked at Thorin, “if Balin were to draw up some fair legal papers for the ‘deal’, would Dwalin take the offer? I’m tired of the people I care about being screwed.” 

You had put your drink glass down just in time. Thorin tackled you nearly off your chair from happiness. This is really when Thorin should have stopped for a moment to think about his earlier idea, before letting it run off with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	4. A New House Mate and Business Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the length of time between chapter posts. 
> 
> You tell Thorin of a business idea, to be proposed to Dwalin. You, Thorin, Fili and Kili get a new house mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

The rest of the evening went well, and the party dispersed at a reasonable hour. You were happy and feeling content to be home, especially after the warm welcome back birthday party. Thorin was so happy and moved by your want to help and take care of his friend, his he couldn't find his iphone fast enough. Thorin could barely contain himself all night. When Thorin was finally able to control himself, he was able to then find it and started to call Dwalin, you had asked him to wait and listen to what else you needed to say first, as you couldn't bare to get their hopes up to find out it wasn't possible. 

You don't know why he wouldn't want to earn his place, frankly, you would let Dwalin do what he felt he needed to do to work for it, even if he wished it, Dwalin may not want to move in. You gently asked Thorin if he would go out and looked at the buildings in question with you before talking to Balin and Dwalin about it first.

Thorin waisted no time in getting you and himself out back to look at the buildings in mind. Thorin thought both buildings looked in good enough condition to proceed, he was so excited, you were warmed by Thorin's joy at this development. You gently reminded him to call Balin first in the morning. It would be more prudent to call Balin to ask him to come to the house for breakfast before the start of tomorrow's business day, and at that time, ask if he was able to draw up a legal document first, before calling to tell Dwalin. 

Thorin came up to join you shortly to help and tell you what he talk with Balin and Dwalin about. Balin agreed to come by for breakfast. Balin had arrived at your home in time to join Fili, Kili, Thorin and yourself for breakfast the next morning. You, correctly thought it was better for business to discuss business over dinner. You discovered many years ago, that the men in your family and friends were more agreeable to such discussions while eating or just after being well feed. This time proved no different. Balin, in his grandfatherly good natured way, informed that your business query was indeed possible, but was very easy and straight forward, greatly pleasing Thorin of course. Balin thanked you for the breakfast and bid you a 'good day' as he left for work at 8:30am, just before telling you and Thorin that he would draw up the documents and would get in touch with you three when the papers were ready. You both thanked him. 

Thorin went to a his office to call Dwalin to ask him to come by around noon. You went upstairs to Dis' old room to see what would be needed to make it ready for Dwalin if he wanted to come and live with you and the 3 guys. Thorin came up to help you in Dis' old room, which was the house's master bedroom, en suite, generally, the master floor, in the 'attic's space.

Thorin told you that Dwalin would come by in a day or two, for that double date you agreed to and to discuss whatever it was that Thorin wanted to talk to him about. The next day or two passed peacefully, Thorin worked from home, and you felt happy to be home, but that something was missing. Just before dinner, Thorin decided to finish for the day, and he joined you in the living room. You had given it some thought, if Dwalin did want to move in, Fili and Kili would stay in their current bedrooms, as Thorin also would; and you would take the top 'master's floor' and Dwalin would take your current bedroom and ensuite near Thorin's. You could go down to them, and then Dwalin would be close to a familiar friend in a new place. 

You had just told Thorin of your idea, when his iphone rang, Dwalin was calling. Dwalin wanted to know if you and Thorin were available tomorrow night for dinner, for that double date, Thorin responded yes. The phone called ended shortly afterwards. Thorin told you that Dwalin would stop by at around 4:30-5pm and the three of you would head to the restaurant for dinner at about 6:30pm. 

3pm the next afternoon came quickly, and Dwalin arrived, and the moment you got a glimpse of him, you could tell it was not good news. The lady he was seeing had been caught cheating, and Dwalin broke up with her then and there. You told Thorin that you had an idea, he should take Dwalin to his office while you made a few phone calls. Dwalin was rushed into Thorin's office as quickly as he could get him in. 

You had in your acquaintance a lovely couple whose parents were in town, and the spouse was eager to impress them. They had tickets to a nice show in town but couldn't get dinner reservations. You called them and asked if they would accept the reservations, they happily did, and you gave them the name for the reservation. You now went Thorin's office to tell them your idea, and you asked Fili and Kili to join you. You told them that you passed the reservation on to a couple who deserved a nice treat, and would put it to good use. Then you suggested that instead you all go to a place that would cheer him up, a place that Dwalin liked. You firmly suggested that the five of you went. Dwalin was grateful, giving his thanks. 

“Excellent. We can hang out and go anytime.” Thorin agreed and smiled gratefully at you. Fili and Kili also agreed, pleased with the idea, left to do whatever they wanted for a few hours. As you were about to go yourself, you nodded to Thorin to come to you, whispering, “Did you tell him yet?” 

Just as quietly, “no not yet, I'll do it now.” He responded, you nodded.

“Ok, good. I'll just go get changed. Poor guy, he deserved better.” Thorin looked at you, asking with his eyes, “I think you should do it alone, it would be better coming from his friend tonight.” Thorin smiled and fondly kissed your forehead. 

You left Thorin to Dwalin and you went to get changed for dinner. You had let Thorin present the proposal to Dwalin, as you thought it would be good for it to come from his friend tonight instead of both of you. Thorin could barely contain himself as he presented the business proposal to his friend. When you were dressed, you walked the short distance to the open door of Thorin's office, it was oddly quiet. Thorin had finished, Dwalin sat there stunned, you looked in and saw Thorin's half confused and half concerned face. 

Curious, you walked to Thorin's side and saw Dwalin's stunned face. You softly laughed fondly, nudging Thorin out of his daze, “how did it go? yes or no?”

Thorin shrugged his head and looked back at his friend's face, studying as before. “I don't know, he's been like this since I finished a few minutes ago.” He turned back to you, as if suddenly noticing you there, “you look amazing, I think I may have to beat Dwalin off with a stick when he gets a good full look at you.” That was the sweetest thing Thorin could have said to you at the moment. You side hugged him, a hug he returned with a kiss on your temple. 

A few hours later, Thorin drove Dwalin to the restaurant and you drove with Fili and Kili. Thorin and Dwalin arrived first. When you returned from the restroom, Thorin noticed and came to bring you to the table. Dwalin was out of his daze, looking at you as if seeing you for the first time. He found himself with Thorin and your cousins in his favourite pub, looking at probably the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, you. He was finding it hard to consolidate the memory of the child, and the teen he remembered with the vision of the sexy beautiful woman in front of him. A look not gone unnoticed by Thorin. 

Thorin led you to the table, and you sat on to a chair next to Thorin and across from Dwalin. “So, will we be signing some papers in the morning?” You looked at Thorin and Dwalin, a little hopeful. 

“Yes.” Dwalin answered, smiling back at yours. “Thank you.”

“Excellent,” you took a sip of the wonderful craft beer Thorin ordered for you. The next question you wanted answered was, “so, will you move in too?” You smiled at Thorin, and looked questioningly at Dwalin, but decided, “of course you will, it be good of everyone, a fresh start.” You smiled, “I was thinking that I take the master suite floor and Dwalin could take my room near Thorin’s.” 

Thorin smiled amused to Dwalin, raising an eyebrow, “Yes, I think that would be nice. Thank you again.”

“You're welcome,” you picked up your menu, casually as possible, “so what's good here?” The dinner was wonderful, not unnecessarily fancy, or horrible. Simple and fun for a good sports bar.

Everyone added to the dinner bill pile, and Thorin went to the bar till to pay. Fili and Kili had taken off somewhere to do their own thing. You would ride home with Thorin and Dwalin. You sat a the table with Dwalin. Dwalin asked how your 'birthday/welcome home' party went, you answered that it went well. You a few gifts, as many of your friends went in together, a Viggo Mortensen painting and a Dean O'Gorman photographic portrait. 

You took Dwalin's hand and told him, “I’m pleased you agreed to the business plan and to move it. I think it will be good to have you living with us. It didn't seem right that you lived so far from your friends.” You took a sip of your water, and continued, “and now, you'll have a fresh fair start to your business.” You smiled at him, and you both stood up, when Thorin returned. 

“Ready to go?” Thorin asked, you stood to put your coat on and grabbed your bag. You checked to make sure no-one left anything like wallets or phones or keys. When satisfied, you nodded and followed them out to the car. “What have you been talking about?”

Now at the car, Thorin naturally got in the driver’s spot, you instinctually got in the backseat to Dwalin’s surprise. “We were talking about how good it would be to have Dwalin start his business a new and to be moving in.” Dwalin, now in the car, closed his door and buckled up, as did Thorin and yourself. “Will you call Balin when we get home?”

“Yes” Thorin answered, now pulling in to traffic. “What do you think will be the first thing to do after the papers are signed?” He asked looking at Dwalin momentarily before looking back at the traffic in front of him but asking both of you.

Dwalin answered, “there are a few things I have to do to prepare to move the bike shop, in addition to moving to your home.”

“Our home” you corrected him. “Our home Dwalin.” You watched the passing traffic and buildings outside. “I can start moving my things upstairs in the next day or so. I suppose, then Dwalin and I can look at the building Thorin’s picked out to see what decorating Dwalin may want to do. It would be a good thing for Dwalin to see the building before setting up shop.” Both men nodded in agreement. “We can firm the details with Balin in the morning.” 

Many weeks later, Balin had come, the papers were drawn up, and signed with Thorin, Fili and Kili as witnesses. You moved your stuff to the top floor, and Dwalin had moved into your old bedroom. You had some trouble sleeping so far away from Thorin the first couple of nights, but you adjusted. Dwalin seemed much happier living with you as did Thorin. You felt happier with Dwalin around yourself.

You had finally got the surprise home. When Dwalin had first moved in, you remarked that Dwalin could switch out any of the art pieces and hang his. Thorin chuckled good humouredly when he told you that Dwalin didn’t have ‘art’ pieces of his own. Later that day you found a photo Dwalin had in his stuff of what Thorin called Dwalin’s dream Harley. You found a place that photo came from, and got your hands on a photo on canvas of Dwalin’s dream Harley in a good size and bought it as a surprise for him. 

You decided to give Dwalin his ‘welcome home’ surprise after your day. You and Dwalin had gone to the building that would now be his Bike Shop, decided what, if anything, would need to be done first. You had done some research into store staples needed, shelves, racks, hooks, drawers for bolts and nuts, and what ever else was needed, along with office furniture and kitchenette things. Dwalin had packed up the ware items from his last place to be set up in the new place once it was properly furnished. An inspector brought in to check if the build was up to all the safety codes, a contract crew came in an built to Dwalin’s specifications, he came to you to ask for yours, but you told him, “Dwalin, I’m just your business partner and secretary, this is your store, you’re the one who needs to be happy with it’s layout.” Dwalin couldn’t have been happier to have such free reign and control of how the bike shop was to turn out.

It was brought up to surpass code, the inspector had been so impressed, he asked if he could use Dwalin’s shop to raise the safety and health codes for all such businesses. It had been painted, and set up exactly the way Dwalin wanted and always dreamed of. Flyers were made up, new cards made, the office was furnished and supplies were ready, the kitchenette was stocked, toilet paper, towels and soap in the private 3 piece bathroom. 

During a moment just before lunch, Dwalin quietly asked himself, “why can’t I find myself a lovely woman like her?” Not knowing that you heard him.

You answered, “I don’t know. I’m not sorry that woman’s gone, but you deserve better.” You looked up just finishing a task in setting up Dwalin’s office, to see him with a soulful look in his eyes. You weren’t prepared to let Thorin go, but you knew he needed someone to love him. You knew that Thorin would agree with you. The day finished well, a most satisfying day.

You wanted to have a quick word with Thorin. A word about Dwalin joining your relationship. Thorin had noticed that Dwalin had become attracted to you. Thorin, to your relief, had been thinking the same thing. That Dwalin would join your ’shared’ bed, in a polyamorous relationship. You would have separate bedrooms, but when you were romantic, they would come to your bedroom or you three would go to a hotel. Now you both had to tell Dwalin. 

Fili and Kili went out with some friends. Thorin made a special dinner for the three of you, while you would give him his ‘welcome’ gift. Both well received by Dwalin. Now just to tell Dwalin that you and Thorin wished for him to join your ‘bed’. 

Dwalin was a little confused by the idea. He didn’t understand that you weren’t exclusive with Thorin despite not dating (or sleeping with) anyone else. You tried to explain that it meant that you three would be dating, in a healthy consenting relationship, you could or would sleep with one or both, not at the same time probably, but the three of you would be together. Nothing would happen that any one would be uncomfortable with. Just three people who loved and cared for each other in a healthy consenting adult relationship. 

Dwalin’s countenance just then made you go to him and give him the biggest kiss on the lips, bringing him out of his confusion to hear Thorin’s amused laugh in the background. 

Shyly, Dwalin asked, “you would be our girlfriend?” 

You smiled, “Yes, and you both” gesturing to himself and Thorin, “would be officially my boyfriends?” now looking to Thorin, knitting your eyebrows “lovers?” letting out a quiet laugh. Now back to Dwalin, “well we three would be a 'couple'.” 

And you were. You and your new lovers clean up dinner, then the three of you sat up for hours talking, about all sorts of things, including a date for you and Dwalin, and when you would take your first trip together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show your guys a surprising secret. A wonderful expression of love, and making plans for more love making. 
> 
> More Dwalin love coming up, I promise. I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

A few nights later, you had gone to a movie and a pizza with Fili and Kili. Something you really enjoyed doing but hadn’t in years. Thorin and Dwalin stayed home that night and bbq’d, watched a game and talked about their new girlfriend, you. 

When you returned home with your cousins, you had found that Dwalin had brought in his vinyl collection, with Thorin’s help. They were sitting in the living room trying to sort and pile the vinyl sleeves into genre piles. You shared a love of music with both Thorin and Dwalin. They sat on the floor with the piles of vinyl records around them like little kids. You stood over them, you half expected them to smile like little school boys when they looked up at you. You offered to the two guys, use of a record table player that you had somewhere to use in the meantime. 

“What do you mean, ‘in the meantime’?” Fili asked. 

It occurred to you that the guys didn’t know about the hidden media room, or what was in it. “There’s a broken vintage jukebox around somewhere. Probably in the pool table room. I think that my dad had converted their music collection to an iPod for my mom, and hadn’t gotten to getting the jukebox fixed yet.” You looked at the four guys staring back at you, you had swallowed a sip of water from a glass you filled from the nearby kitchen. Looking at Thorin and Dwalin, “you’re both welcome to the turntable and converter to use for your iPods.” Now looking at Dwalin, “you could transfer your music to an ipod and play it at the garage.” You drank that last little bit of water in your glass, before putting it in the dishwasher. 

Smilingly, you pointed, “Would you like to see them?”

Thorin looked at you incredulously, “you have a pool table room?” A genuine endearing question that earned a fond smile. 

“yes, all of you come!” The four men followed you, as you led them to the place in the wall where the door was concealed.

“uh, sweetie, there isn’t a door here.” you heard from behind you.

You smiled, “there’s a door somewhere.” You ran your hand against the wall, feeling with your hands more than looking with your eyes. Click. A finger came upon a concealed trigger button. A section of wall beside you moved and open like a toy wound up and released. You smiled at Thorin now beside you with a hand affectionately placed on the small of your back, Thorin smiling back. You offered first access to Thorin with your hand. Dwalin followed, with Fili and Kili behind him, leaving you to follow them in.

You easily found the light switch. The lights flickered on, slowly, unesureydly from a few years of non-use. The room slowly light up in a wave of light, impressing the men, leaving their mouths open in awe. 

The room was about 50 feet by 50 feet. The walls had mahogany wood panels. There was furniture, tables, lamps, and things covered in dust sheets. Windows were covered up on the inside, heavy light dampening drapes drawn closed. Couches and comfy chairs faced an old large tv and outdated entertainment centre that wasn’t yet set up on one part of the room. Another part of the room nearer the windows, was a seating area, nearby dart boards, card tables, and book shelves. A bar and stools lined one wall with an a 3 piece bathroom connected to a mudroom by a boarded up and covered door on the other side. In the middle of the room was a billiards table. 

Tucked away in a corner was a closet and there beside the bar, was the old jukebox, and vinyl turn table, and converter cables to connect to a computer. Fili and Kili quickly made their way to the jukebox. Your gaze followed Thorin and Dwalin around as they walked around the room in awe and incredulous. Thorin questioned at how he couldn’t have known of the room, looking at the bookshelves, taking the dust sheets off the nearby tables and chairs. You had removed the dust sheets from the couches and seats in front of the tv. Dwalin removed the billiards table covering, and made his way to the bar. 

Kili and Fili pulled out the large vintage music player, and Fili easily found the plug, and plugged in. Thorin made quick speed across the room to you, “I think a new tv, and sound system is in order.” You and the 3 other men agreed. 

Kili added, “we can all pitch in. It’ll be nice to have a proper room to have our xbox and Wii.” Thorin started to protest.

You reminded him, “Kili’s right, we all live here and it is what the room is for.” Thorin smiled, wanting the family to be happy. You smiled and pulled him in for a joyful kiss on his cheek.

Fili gave the jukebox a gentle but firm whack and it lit up and sputtered as it came to life, suddenly catching everyone’s attention. “Ah, there we go. That’s the first question answered.” Dwalin walked to stand next to Fili and Kili in front of the jukebox. You and Thorin followed. 

“Next question is, does it play music? If so, can we open it up and exchange any vinyl records we want?” Thorin inquired. 

“That’s a good question.” You took a near by dust cloth and tried to clean off the glass front to see inside. The jukebox looked like it was a vintage 1950’s diner jukebox. You handed Thorin the cloth as you headed of a window. “Let’s see if we can get some day light in here.” Fili and Kili followed you to the 2 other large windows on that wall. Thorin and Dwalin did there best to clean off the jukebox more. You and your cousins managed to open the light dampening curtains, but the boards were firm in place. “It looks like we need a hammer or something to get these windows open.”

Thorin and Dwalin looked in your direction. “This room could use a good vacuum and cleaning.” 

Dwalin came to stand at the window with you, “I have some tools in a tool box in the house garage, I could get them for you?” 

You smiled, “Yes thank you.” You looked from Dwalin to Thorin and back to Fili and Kili. “Someone or 2 could do some like cleaning, and the bar would need looking at! The jukebox too.” 

Thorin nodded his head at his nephews to get the vacuum, a duster, and a pail with soapy water and rags. You smiled at Dwalin while he walked with you to Thorin. “I think that whether we can get the jukebox to work, it would look good in the shop. That soda fountain behind me too.” You said with a smile. 

Thorin, surprised and turned around, “oh wow, I didn’t even sit it there.” 

You responded, “hm, indeed.” Now turning to Dwalin, “We can discuss it later, and make a decision then, if you like.” You sweetly kissed Dwalin on the cheek too. Dwalin huffed grumpily and walked away to fetch his tool box, causing you to laugh fondly to yourself. 

All that weekend, you had the 13 guys come and help you clean the billiards room. Help you were grateful for, there was a lot to do. The floors needed to be inspected, sweeping, and washed. The carpets need a good vacuuming, and washing. The shelves, countertops and tables were dusted and washed. Books were dusted and re shelved. The billiard table appeared to be in good condition. The bar was cleaned throughly, washed. The glasses were inspected and washed thoroughly by hand and then through the dishwasher. The plumbing for the bar tabs were replaced, and the door to the attached bathroom was unsealed and air out. The liquor was ‘inspected’, and eventually replaced. Everyone was good enough to bring something or two from home, most were odds and ends, which suited you just fine. Dwalin and Thorin got the windows boards off, and the window glass was found to be in excellent condition and didn’t need replacing, just in need of a good cleaning. Bilbo happily took the job of washing the window glasses as well as the drinking ones. It was lovely to have Bilbo come for a 2 week visit. 

The following week, Bilbo came with you and Dwalin to the garage shop, and was a great help in setting up the stock shelves. It seemed that the adopted cat and dog followed Dwalin, Bilbo and you to work at the garage shop each day. While Dwalin initially found it odd and unsettling, Bilbo found it amusing at first and you found it sweet and nice. You made a little spot for them in a safe corner where they could watch everything. Fili and Kili also came to work at the garage shop, they found it nice to have Bilbo with them, and your cousins enjoyed having the pets with them there.

When Thorin went to work that Wednesday, he wasn’t expecting to receive at work was an unusal email from Dwalin. It wasn’t odd for Thorin and Dwalin to email back and forth, however this email was special. Dwalin had sent him an email with a video attachment, a video of you in the bike garage hoola-hooping to Dead or Alive’s You Spin Me Right ‘Round. You were wearing a pair of black jeans, a torso fashion corset. You had taken off your favourite loose thigh length long sleeve top off, and was now wearing an old comfortable shirt of Dwalin’s. You had it buttoned up to a few buttons from the top, with the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled to the elbows. You were waiting for the pizza delivery to arrive that you order for that day’s staff lunch.

As Dwalin watched you, he saw you as elegant and simple but sexy and sweet. So did Thorin. Goodness, how this innocent little moment of self amusement, was such a turn on for your boyfriends. They knew it was the right decision for them both to date you.

That night, Thorin had gone to find a suitable big screen to be the billiards room tv. He had decided upon a large flat screen tv. A sound system was installed with speakers beside the tv, and discreetly placed around the room. A light dimmer was installed for the lights over the tv area, another for the billiards table and bar, and another for the cards tables near the book shelves and dart boards. New recliners were purchased and brought in. Thorin would be home late that night, and Fili and Kili went out for the night with Bilbo, and Ri Brothers. You had the house to yourself alone with Dwalin. You and Dwalin had a couple of dozen dates so far, but you hadn’t really had a night home alone with Dwalin yet. It was a nice night to get to know Dwalin alone. You decided to get Dwalin to make beef tacos with you for dinner, and you opened a nice bottle of wine to go with your dinner. You got to talking about all sorts of things. 

You could see that Dwalin wanted to ask you about your relationship with Thorin before he moved in. You weren’t going to do into specific details without Thorin present, but you could talk with Dwalin about trips together that you’ve taken with Thorin. Dwalin was keen on taking a couple’s weekend, just you and him. He was a little nervous about going without Thorin the first time. With the dishes in the dishwasher and the pots washed and away, and a few glasses of wine later, and you both were on the living room couch lying down, watching an old black and white movie on a little tv. Dwalin was lying on his back, and you on your side, and your head on his chest. You nuzzled your head to the crook of his neck, and he purred with desired. You nuzzled his jaw with your nose, he kisses your nose tenderly. You kissed him back firmly on his lips, his hands lustily and lovingly caressed the curves of your thighs, to your hips, cupping your bum and up your back under your arm, pulling you onto him, kissing you without drawing breath. The kissing got intense, when you heard Thorin amusingly clearing his throat.

You and Dwalin naturally stopped kissing, smilingly at Dwalin, then up at Thorin. You lifted yourself up into a sitting position. Dwalin followed suit. You leant forward and reached for your glass of wine and took some sips. 

Dwalin put his arm around you, “good night?”

“Yes, it was.” Thorin walked to the kitchen island, found a plate of dinner for him. He got a knife and fork, and poured himself a glass of wine. “I found a good size flat plasma tv that will wireless sync to the sound system.”

The next night, Thorin and Fili and Kili were home for dinner. The conversation led to Dwalin and yourself going somewhere for a weekend before the bike garage and store opened. That night Fili and Kili got the tv that Thorin bought hooked up and going, and they got the xbox and Wii going, and the dvd player too. Thorin had asked you how the jukebox and soda fountain going. Dwalin got both going well, with Bilbo’s help. Thorin also wanted to privately asked you and Dwalin, about taking that weekend alone. Dwalin asked if Thorin could come with them for the first night. 

Thorin tried to casually ask, “so have you two been intimate yet? I’m a little surprised you two weren’t in bed when I came home?” 

Dwalin chuckled deeply, a very seductive sound, you teased Thorin back, “Well we probably were about to, but someone interrupted!” You volleyed back with a cheeky grin. Thorin decidedly wrapped his dinner back up. Picked up his wine glass, and drank the wine in his glass. You caught the cheeky lustful gaze in Thorin’s eyes. You gulped the last few ounces of wine, Dwalin handed you his half filled glass and you gulped that down too. You headed to the sink with the now two empty glasses, as Thorin followed with his now empty glass. Thorin headed for the door, not looking at you, but passing Dwalin he said, “you get her, and I’ll get the door.” 

You turned to question Thorin’s comment, when you were unexpectedly picked up into Dwalin’s arm as he carried you following Thorin to the door to their basement bedrooms. That morning you hadn’t expected to bed both men together later that night. Oh boy, you were in for a treat. 

Thorin led you and Dwalin to his bedroom. Dwalin carried you right in and put you down to stand on your feet. Thorin had returned from his ensuite with 2 condoms, and no shirt or socks. You decided to sit on the foot of Thorin’s bed, taking off your socks. You took Dwalin’s right wrist and pulled him to sit next to you. You nodded at him, “socks off.” 

Thorin bent down, kissing you passionately, and then handed you a condom. Thorin proceeded to continue to disrobe. You also started to undress begging with your top. You turned to Dwalin, “come on, shirt off next.” As he did so, you unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He was quiet startled. You smiled, kissed his cheek. He pulled his trousers down, and his underwear followed. 

Thorin stood you up, and removed your own trousers for you. You bent down and kissed Dwalin on the lips passionately. You bit your lip as you put a condom on Dwalin, looking him in the eyes with lust in your eyes. Massaging him up and down. 

Thorin picked you up, and put you on his bed, blankets pulled back. As Thorin had his condom on already, he got in with you, Dwalin would follow in a moment later. You certainly enjoyed being with Thorin, but being Dwalin was just amazing. You were looking forward to making love with Dwalin alone as well. 

You rode Thorin passionatley while you took Dwalin in your mouth. Thorin to you to “vacuum” him, something Dwalin couldn’t moan louder as you sucked on him. After a good 10 minutes of riding Thorin, he rolled you over to ride Dwalin. You and Dwalin made love for another orgasmic 10 minutes.

After your combined exhaustion passed, Thorin brought up the subject of a weekend together for you and Dwalin. 

“Oh?” You asked him, daring to stumble over something. Snuggling to Dwalin’s side, with your head on his chest. You were facing Thorin with Dwalin between you.

Smiling, rising to the challenge. “I found some places, for you both to look at. They’ve all got some vacancies in a couple of weeks.”

As it turns out, Thorin had a good eye for these things. You couldn’t have know what was coming for you and Dwalin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ‘relatives’ come to visit. Please forgive me if you're not a fan of crossovers or of Warehouse 13. I promise to be brief with this crossover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. I also own nothing to do with the Warehouse except my chapter plot. Thanks

The weekend came and gone, and the following Tuesday started like any usual Tuesday. It took an interesting turn when Thorin got a phone call from an mutual old family friend posted in South Dakota. It seems your friend was sending two of his agents to town for a couple of days. These two agents were interested in going to a place they knew in town and wondered if you and your housemates wanted to join them. You were delighted at the prospect of meeting them. 

“Sure Artie, I’ll just ask her!” Thorin put his palm over the phone receiver and called to you and Dwalin. He quickly explained that you had some ‘cousins’ coming up for a ‘visit’ from South Dakota. “Your uncle Artie wants to know if we’re agreeable to have them to stay for a few days. They’ve also got a place in town they’re hoping to try for dinner one night. Yes?” You nodded. Thorin smiled and relayed your consent. You walked back to the stove with Dwalin, to continue cooking dinner. 

You could tell Dwalin was curious about these cousins he hadn’t heard of til now. There wasn’t much about them that you could tell him, as Artie was an avuncular that had a large secret that you barely knew of. Thorin came in, had finished the phone call. You looked at him, even faced but poignant. “So my South Dakota cousins are coming?” 

Thorin leans onto the counter and replies, “yes.” 

You had begun dinner, Dwalin was happily cooking with you. You smiled turning slightly around towards Thorin, “so when should I,” you stopped yourself, “when should we expect them and how long will they be staying with us?”

You could hear Thorin smile in his answer, “They will arrive on Thursday, and they will be in town for at least a week. Perhaps longer.” You hear Thorin pour some liquid from a bottle. He hands Dwalin a wine glass, and then he hands you a glass. You hear himself pick up a glass himself. White wine, a lovely gooseberry taste. You turn back to ask him, Dwalin nudges you over, as he insist you sit down for a bit. You pull him down for a kiss, and a pregnant looked in your smile. You wanted him. He smiles back. 

You giggle as you turn to Thorin, receiving a deep kiss from him, and a deep embrace to match. Hmmm. 

You picked up your wine glass for another sip. You liked this wine, you turned to Thorin to ask, he knowing picked up the bottle to show you. It was a New Zealand wine called Middle Earth (seriously look it up). You smiled and sighed happily. 

Thorin knew about your past, and your relationship to your “uncle” Artie. Artie was Arthur Neilson, he worked for the government, a secret branch, your parents worked with him, for a Mrs Fredrick. Your parents weren’t American born, but American citizens, and they were killed on an assignment. You as a result of their secret employment, you knew Mrs Fredrick and Artie all your life. Artie and Mrs Frederick came to you immediately when your parents died, and made sure that you were cared for till such time as your permanent guardianship was determined. There was a decision to be made; to allow you to have your own life somewhat apart from the Warehouse, or to bring you into the fold as your parents, grandparents were.

You weren’t brought in and trained to be a future agent as your parents were, but it was discussed and decided with Thorin that, at the time it would be the best decision that you would be a regent; intil such time as you would decide for yourself. Fili and Kili knew nothing of the Warehouse 13 or any of the precedent Warehouses. Warehouse agents only are allowed to tell One person in all the world, usually a best friend or spouse, even when their ‘one’ passes, there is a rare case of a child being a ‘one’. Both you and Thorin knew, but Dwalin didn’t. You wondered if you could ever tell Dwalin or if you should. If Dwalin were to find out, you and Thorin both hoped that Dwalin wouldn’t have to find out the hard way.

Thorin walked the short way to the chopping board, and started on the vegetables for dinner. Fili and Kili arrived home with inventory they picked up for the garage shop. Bilbo had gone home, so they had one less hand to help set up the shop. Thorin sighed frustratedly, he had been stuck on a project at work, Fili and Kili casually suggested he take a few days off and help set up the shop, he nodded and said that he would send an email to his secretary in the morning. 

Dinner was made, and the family sat down for dinner. The conversation returned to your ‘cousins from South Dakota’ visiting. Dwalin asked about where they would stay. Thorin answered that they would stay there with you. 

Kili asked nervously, “where will they sleep?” 

Thorin and yourself paused a moment thoughtfully. You said that you would pack some clothes and personal items and bunk in with Dwalin or Thorin. Pete and Myka would sleep in your room. You could easily call your uncle later to ask if they would need two beds or one.

Thorin moved the conversation to the place that Artie mentioned that Pete and Myka wanted to try nearby, a Chinese place. You curiously asked what was it called, he responded, “I think he said the was called something like ‘The Green Dragon’.” 

You nodded, “I’ve heard about that, it be nice to have an excuse to go in and try it.” You looked to Dwalin, your eyes meeting, “It’ll be nice to have you help out in the garage for a few days.” You took a bite of food, chewed and swallowed, “I think that when Pete and Myka are done what they need to, we could ask them if they want to put in a day or two.” You took a few sips of wine while thinking over, from what you knew of Pete, he might enjoy being at the bike garage shop for a few days, and Myka surely would be useful. 

Fili called your name, pulling you out of your daze. You smiled and raised your eyebrows to tell him that he had your attention. Fili continued, “Kili and I found some DVDs in the house, and we got a bunch of old movies from a place that sells cheep DVDs in bundles. Now that we’ve got a new tv and sound system, I thought we could get as start on putting the media room together.”

The next few days passed by peacefully. Thorin joined you, Dwalin, and Fili and Kili at the garage shop. The garage shop was coming together, the some initial things were brought in and set up with Bilbo’s help the week earlier. Now what needed to be done was to bring in the new boxes of inventory brought in, put on shelves and racks. The bathroom had been set up and stocked already. The kitchen items boxes had been brought in and opened. It felt wonderful to have your family all at the shop. 

You decided that it would be ok for Fili and Kili to have a half day at the shop. They had some more inventory to pick up for the shop. You spent the day in the office scanning the new inventory into the computer system, while Dwalin spent his time deciding where the new inventory would go; whether it was new tires for sale, or engine oil also for sale in the shop, or mechanic supplies. Thorin set to his task of stocking the shelves in the shop section. The three of you made good progress for the day. The next day was as productive. 

You got a call from one of your ‘cousins’. Their flight had arrived to the airport and they were grabbing a taxi to your home. You thanked them, and grabbed your packed bag and any personal things to take down to the basement. You hadn’t decided wether you’d sleep in Thorin’s or Dwalin’s bed, but you could decide later or even rotate. It was about 2pm on that Thursday, when they arrived, and they pulled up to the house as you suggested instead of the garage shop. There would be plenty of time to show them the bike shop later. 

You went to greet them. Pete Lattimer was an attractive Caucasian man about 5’11’’ with brown hair in his late 30’s to early 40’s. Myka was a stunning dark haired beauty in her early to mid 30’s about 5’ 9”. 

Fili and Kili had dropped off the next lot of inventory at the shop and came home, and greeted the guests. You got out a light meal for everyone. 

Thorin told you that another plate broke in the dishwasher. You asked Dwalin if he’d like to have the remaining plate set for the garage kitchen, and they would get a new one for the house. Dwalin said, “sure, it would be nice to have a decent set there.”

You look at him lovingly, and smiled. Dwalin returned the smiled, with stars in his eyes. Thorin responded the same. Fili and Kili feeling awkward, excused themselves, stating that they were going to the media room to hook up their xbox and Wii, and the new tv and sound system. Pete in his usual fun loving way, pointed after your actual cousins saying that he was going to join them. Myka smiled and nodded her head towards the young brothers, Pete childish thanked her.

You just shook your head and smiled. You turned to Myka when you finished loading the dishwasher moments later. “So, Myka;” you started nervously, “So, Artie said that you were coming, but when I tried to call yesterday, I didn’t get an answer.” You pushed your chair in. “I’ve packed a bag for myself and I’ll bunk downstairs with either Thorin or Dwalin. So my bedroom upstairs is available; but I didn’t know if you would need one bed or two.” You smiled as you walked towards where Pete and Myka’s bags were waiting. Myka followed you. “I’m sure that we can arrange to get another temporary bed for Pete if needed.” You and Myka climbed the stairs to the attic master floor.

Myka smiled, at the large bedroom, with your large Queen size bed. “this will be fine.” 

You smiled, “good.” You both put down the bags you carried up with you. “Hmm, wardrobe,” you pointed, and walked a few feet to a door. “bathroom.” 

The beautiful tall brunette in front of you smiled and thanked you. You smiled and nodded back. “I’ll let you..do what you need to.” And you left her to refresh herself. 

You went back downstairs to find Thorin and Dwalin. Myka returned downstairs about 20 minutes later, refreshed, and looking for Pete. He was found in the media room on the floor with Fili and Kili; Thorin was on a sofa chair smilingly with mirth. You walked in with Dwalin and Myka. The day passed pleasantly. Pete, Dwalin and Fili and Kili managed to get you to watch a Rocky movie.

The next morning came, with a pleasant surprise. Pete and Myka, Fili and Kili had started on breakfast for everyone. Fill and Kili took the day to hang out with friends while Pete and Myka went with you, Thorin and Dwalin to the shop. Pete naturally had a great time, Myka regarded him and his child like enthusiasm with, what you guessed was her usual quiet and lovely acceptance. You liked Pete and Myka very much, they felt like an older sibling and their spouse. 

In the afternoon, Myka, Thorin and yourself decided to go into town for a week long craft show, where you found a beautiful dinner set. Myka, unusurpringly in her observant self, knew that you were also with Dwalin now, as well as being with Thorin. 

“Artie told me before we left! About your parents.” Myka said causally, if it was almost anyone else you would have been defensive and well defensive. “I guess you and Thorin have been together awhile. Has Dwalin been part of the relationship long?”

“No, not long, a couple of weeks. Thorin, years.” You turn slightly to the tall intelligent beauty behind you. “does Pete know about the three of us?”

She shook her head ‘no’. She reassured you, “I won’t tell him.” She smiles, “He would probably have an inappropriate response.” You chuckled. 

“Are you and Pete?” You asked. 

She smiled, and nodded “yes, we’ve been together about a year.”

“Have you taken vacations together before?” She nods. “I’ve been away with Thorin before, and he’s got a list of suggestions, but Dwalin and I’ve been having a bit of trouble narrowing it down. His suggestions are excellent, but we keep finding other good ones too?”

She smiles, “I’d be happy to help narrow your list down if I can.”

You beamed, “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to dinner with your ‘relatives’. A decision is made on where to go with Dwalin.
> 
> The hotel, I've chosen is based on http://www.manoirhovey.com. I don't work there, nor do I have any involvement with the hotel, nor do they have anything to do with my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. Again I also own nothing to do with the Warehouse. Thanks

After a productive day, the 3 of you returned home, with the day’s purchases. You ended up finding something a midnight blue dinner set for the house; and a decent everyday cutlery set for the bike shop. 

Myka found some books for her personal library, and a few items for her parent’s books shop. She contemplated carrying the extra books in her luggage, when you suggested that she ship the books to her parents shop using your address as the original sender. 

You arrived home an hour before Dwalin and Fili and Kili did; Pete had spent much of the day with them. In the intervening time between when you got home and when you would go out for dinner, you had some time to show Myka the current list of places that you and Dwalin found, with the suggestion list Thorin gave you. You both decided to have a shower first. By the time you both finished your showers, Dwalin, Pete and your cousins had come home. 

Myka looked over the lists; lists that had places on it in Quebec provence, in London England, in Scotland, and even a place in New Zealand. You even found a place called Hobbit Hollow Farm in New York State. It really depended on how long you wanted to go for and how far you wanted to go. You thought you would like to go to France and Scotland with Dwalin, but there was some things in England you’d also like to do, but didn’t want to put Dwalin through as he would have other things he’d rather do. At the same time you didn’t want to just “Stay home” or go somewhere too near by. There was also the bike shop to consider, you thought that Dwalin might want to open the garage & store soon, it was almost ready.

5:30-6pm came around, and it was time to go for dinner. Having had a shower earlier, you only needed to go get dressed for dinner. You would go for Chinese dinner at the place that Myka and Pete wanted to try. The place was known for Peking Duck. You however didn’t like duck, so you had steam rice with vegetables, a spring roll, a spicy beef dish. Myka and Thorin had an order of Duck to share, and Dwalin, Fili and Kili had a similar dinner themselves with varying meat dishes. The restaurant itself wasn’t anything to write home about but clean and good service, but the dinner itself was incredible. The dinner conversation was wonderful too. You and your dinner companions talked of work, home, books, movies, and what was going to happen in the following week, and where to go with Dwalin was decided. 

You were expecting some new clothing to arrive soon. You had bought some Alexander McQueen clothing items while you were in Erebor and had them shipped home, and the boxes were to arrive within the week. You had found some clothes for yourself, for Thorin and your cousins and some clothes that Dwalin had requested. 

As for your first trip with Dwalin, you had both wanted to go to France and Scotland but decided with Myka and Thorin’s input decided that you and Dwalin can go with Thorin some other time, but for this trip you and Dwalin would go to Manoir Motu Tuatara in Quebec, Canada. You had read a Louise Penny book that was set at a fictitious hotel based on this hotel. You’re french wasn’t up to high school level, but you could get by. What you didn’t know is that Dwalin got you a little surprise by himself. You had very much enjoyed a craft beer from one of his favourite places, so he bought you a case of it. Moonlight Wit, from Northwinds. Dwalin surprised you with it that night after an enjoyable session in bed as you decided to sleep with Dwalin that night.

You enjoyed being with Thorin, as he was gentle, but commanding, smooth and giving, familiar but exciting. Thorin was the kind of guy you’d often be riding him on his lap, never to force himself on you but was the initiator. However, with Dwalin, it was something else. Dwalin was a gentleman, sweet and shy, but could be quiet the stallion to be ridden pined between him and the wall, always the shy one where you would be the initiator coaxing him out his shell. Quite different in bed, wonderfully so.

The last boxes of stuff you shipped from Erebor finally came. You had a fun time opening them after work, the day the boxes arrived. You, Thorin and Dwalin got a bit of a pleasant surprise yourselves as you were going through the boxes; Dwalin had you place a couple of orders for things while his shop was at the last location. 

“Well, good thing we’ve got them now.” Dwalin looked at you questioningly, you continued and pointed to your left with no particular specific reason, “now instead of before you moved into your shops new place. You’ve just have to pack it back up again.” You smiled and leant over for a quick kiss. The rest of the boxes were of clothing, books, and other things. 

The next day or two later, you had to book a room at Manoir Motu Tuatara with Dwalin, as well as a flight to the closest air port, which was Montreal Quebec. You would have not bothered to fly there, or drove in from Quebec City or from Toronto, but you got 2 cheap flights on a smaller airplane that was only meant for smaller distances. You would go in about 10 days.

The visit from your ‘relatives’ ended and they went on their way back to South Dakota. That night, a Thursday you, Thorin and Dwalin decided to go out for a baseball game, and to the ’50’s dinner for dinner. Naturally you were very horny for both of your men. 

The next week went calmly. Monday, you visited Thorin at his office for a ‘lunch meeting’, Tuesday, you went to work as usual with Dwalin, Wednesday evening, everyone came over for dinner and a game in the pool & media room, and a “meeting” with Dwalin. Thursday you went to the shop with Dwalin, and had another “meeting” with Thorin, then home with Dwalin to pack. Friday, you caught your flight with Dwalin to Montreal, Quebec. 

You called Thorin as soon as you could once you and Dwalin landed, after the luggage was collect, and while Dwalin was seeing to getting the rental car.

Dwalin wasn’t used to driving a car that wasn’t his bike or your car. He was an excellent driver, but this rental car was not the type of car that he was used to. He was frustrated but kept his cool. It was sexy. He was pent up frustration and calm.

You turned in the car seat, smiled and asked Dwalin to pull the car over. It was a lovely part of country side. 

“Why?”

“please just pull over?” You smiled, had packed a good number of condoms in your luggage but put a couple in your handbag, a good foresight. In the moment it took Dwalin to make a decision, he remembered what Thorin told him before you left. That he was to give you anything you wanted, within reason. 

Dwalin pulled the car over somewhere quiet on the country road, about 40 minutes to the hotel, and you proceeded to make love to him in the car. An excellent way to help Dwalin relax and a good start to the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	8. The original story beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what was originally planned for the story. Well, I admit that I had absolutely no intention of posting this story and I don't planned to do so now. But I wanted to share it with you all, as an example of how a 'nothing' idea can evolve into something wonderful. This story hadn't been baked to something that could be developed into anything, and Dwalin wouldn't have made an appearance. Again I have no intention to expand this chapter, this is only an example of working on ideas and an attempt to buy a little more time for continuing the real story. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You were in high school with Fili, Kili and Ori and a casual friend. 

You worked part time in the family restaurant or the family owned couture fashion store. A place where Dis loves to shop. You were sent Thorin to revamp his wardrobe. He begins to fall in love with her. 

Her parents are killed. She decides to sell her large house and buys a little bungalow. She temporarily stays with Thorin while she's between moving. 

He came out and she was incredibly turned on at how magnificent he looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you would like to use this chapter as your story base, please use it, free of charge and guilt free. I have other prompt ideas for the Hobbit, so please just leave a comment about it and I'll respond. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to the hotel, you and Dwalin are shown to your suite. Thorin has arranged the first of a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You arrived with Dwalin at the Manoir well de-stressed at around 3pm in time for check in. You walked slowly as you were stunned at the incredible beauty of your natural surroundings. Dwalin had went parked the car and left the bags with you, he gently wrapped his arm around your waist and softly spoke your name, as you came out of your daze. 

“Everything alright? Car parked?” You asked. 

Your tall handsome, grey haired boyfriend smiled and gently kissed your forehead. “hmm, yes the car’s parked.” He picked up a few of the bags, and you picked up the others. You and Dwalin went and easily found the concierge check in desk. You were checked in and a bell hop came with a buggy trolley. Dwalin thanked the concierge staff person for the keys. 

You were taken with Dwalin to the room, a Deluxe room with a queen size bed, a private balcony, a double therapeutic bath and the rest of the usual amenities per a Deluxe room in a country style. The concierge valet was patient and well trained. Fortunately neither Dwalin or yourself brought more than 3 bags of luggage, and you brought your macbook for shared use for both of you. 

The room was incredible, an Oriole Deluxe Suite. Never had you before seen such a beautifully set up room to be so romantic. If you had turned to see Dwalin’s face as he looked around in awe, you would have known that it wasn’t him who planned it. The suite was a simple but appropriately furnished main room, with a bedroom with an ensuite bathroom, and a modest little kitchen and a little ‘living room’. There was candles, and roses everywhere. The valet gave the quick tour, and left you and Dwalin to the suite. It was 3:30pm.

The door closed and the handle clicked. You were alone with Dwalin in a beautiful hotel suite. You turned to him, approaching you, a smile on both of your faces. He snaked his arms around your waist around the small of your back, and you snaked your hands around his neck. 

“So…?” You asked, turning at the waist in his arm, as if dancing on the spot, with a light loving mischievous implication in your voice.

“So…” He responded with an unusual levity in his voice, matching yours. He glanced towards the bedroom, a glance meant for you to follow. You smiled, with your eyes sparkling with an answer. Before you could say something, you were in his arms as he carried you to the bedroom.

You weren’t surprised at how awkward it still was with Dwalin. It was if he wasn’t sure about himself with you. 

The love making lasted for a lovely 30 minutes before, Dwalin brought you to a slow finish. You decided to have a shower, and Dwalin joined you after you had shaved your legs and had finished your ‘secret’ grooming. The kind that guys think happen magically. When you managed to coax Dwalin into the shower with you, you had just washed the shampoo out of your hair, and before putting the conditioner in. You began to wash him, before he took over and washed himself, allowing you to put the conditioner in, and waited for him to quickly wash his own hair, you watched him get out and you rinsed your own hair before getting out yourself.

When the you dressed in your robe and undergarments, Dwalin had dressed in some casual clothes, the suite phone rings. It was a concierge staff calling to tell you that the pre-ordered dinner will be ready for you to accept in 60 minutes at 6:30pm in your room. You were just about to ask the hotel staff on the other end of the phone about who had ordered the dinner, she told you that it was a Mr Oakenshield, with a happy response, she continued that it was a ‘surprise’. 

You thanked the woman, and hung up the phone, and you turned to Dwalin and told him. He smiled, and responded that he guessed that they had better get dressed for dinner soon. Dwalin watched you as you dried your hair, and then you were both dressed about 10 to 20 minutes. You talked together while you waited. He asked you why you offered him a place in your home, as well as a place for his shop. 

You told him that Thorin told you about how Dwalin’s shop was being sabotaged. Thorin, Fili and Kili were people you loved very much; they cared about him, so that meant you cared, and after growing up with them, you were just as fiercely loyal as they were. 

Also in truth, you knew that Dwalin hadn’t been lucky with anything in the last few years, and you knew what that was like. You had wanted to give him some luck. Thorin wanted his friend near by, and you had the extra room. You wanted Thorin, your whole family and friends to be happy, and if that meant Dwalin moved in, then Dwalin moved in. 

The knock at the door started you. Dwalin got up and answered it. The dinner had arrived. Thorin had order a beautiful dinner for two of Argentine Steak stew, mashed potatoes and peas. Paired with an usual wine choice; a white wine with gooseberries and a light sweet taste. For dessert, apple pie. 

Just as the main course was finished, Dwalin causally as possible mentioned that Thorin’s birthday was in a couple of months.

With a raised eyebrow and a smile in your voice; “so it is! I take it you have an idea!” 

Dwalin leaned back to get momentum to stand, “well” he tilted his head to a side for a millisecond, “I saw him looking a some nice vintage cars online.” You took the slice of apple pie from him. He remembered to put your slice in a bowl with a spoon, and handed you the milk to pour in with the pie. 

You smiled, and said ‘thanks’ as he continued for a piece for himself, “I think I know what he wants, but finding the exact car would be hard and expensive; and that’s if we could find and get it in time.”

You swallowed your bite, and took another sip of wine, “so what do you suggest?”

Dwalin smiled with such a youthful grin, and a mischievous glint in his eyes, he looked at least 10 years younger. “well….!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your first and second night at the hotel with Dwalin. He has some concerns about the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Dwalin took a sip of wine, he swallows, and continues with a bit of levity in his voice, “I happen to co-own a garage shop & repair pit that’s state of the art.” He takes another sip. “The parts would be easy to get. I’ve got a buddy that buys old beat up cars and trucks who can get me any part I may need.” Another bite of food, “the labour wouldn’t be a problem.” He added, to take a sip of wine. He clearly left out an important part of the idea, just hanging out there. 

It occurred to you quickly mid chew, and you looked up to eye the handsome man across from you. “Dwalin?” He ‘hmm?’ You pressed on with a little edge in your question, “where and when are you going to get the frame and body part of the car?”

Dwalin gave you the most beautiful mischievous smile, and you just knew. He already had the frame and body already purchased. One of the guys would help. “How do you plan to get it home and hidden without Thorin finding out? You remember that Fili and Kili work at the garage a number of days a week?” Dwalin’s countenance changed. He hadn’t thought of that. As soon as Fili got wind, he’d tell Kili, and Kili, would likely be too excited to be able to keep quiet about it.

You remembered, felling silly yourself. “Ask Nori on his way home.” You blushed, “I’ve asked him to swing by on his way home! I’ve asked him to be my representative in looking into an art purchase I was interested in.” While true, it wasn’t the whole story. Thorin had planned a surprise for Dwalin, and he had asked Nori to help with while he was in the area. You were happy when you overheard the idea. 

The rest of dinner passed happily. The kitchen staff who brought the dinner returned at 7:30pm for the dinner dishes and trolley. Not that you would have noticed him; all you could see was Dwalin, he was the only one you wanted to see.

The dinning staff served tea and coffee once he collected the dishes and cleared the dinner table. As if by special instruction, the hotel dinning staff turned on a music player, to play soft instrumental music. With a smile, Dwalin tipped him, and the wait staff nodded his hat and bid you a good night. You and Dwalin were left to your tea and his coffee.

You smiled smiled at the handsome man now again in front of you, with loving eyes. He approaches you, a little unsure of what to do next or even what to say next, you stand and wrap your arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around your waist, and you began to move side to side as if you both were dancing awkwardly at a junior high school prom. 

“So…?” You started shyly and a bit coyly. “Are you enjoying yourself so far?” You look up at the taller man holding you through your eyelashes. 

“To be truthful, I’m not sure how ‘this’ happened!”

You were taken a bit aback, “What do you mean by ‘this’?” 

He released you from his loose embrace, taking a hand in his, “Well, I’m not sure what you see in me. I know that you and Thorin had been, well, a couple of sorts for a while now, and despite the age differences between you and him, you love each other very much. I’m a good deal older than him, and even so more than you. I’m just not sure what you see in me, when you could have a younger man.” You felt wounded, and it showed on your face, he continued, “Oh darling, I do care for you, I could be close to loving you, but why not have some one younger, your own age.” 

You looked down at the cd case in front of you, as you now sat on the couch in the sitting area. The music was from a cd called Vignettes, a flutist and violinist, with selected musical instrumental guests. With Dwalin beside you, an arm around you, pulling you to him, “I don’t want someone my age, and I have a ‘young’ man as you put it.” You looked at him to make the point, “I’ve got Thorin, and we want you.” You nudged into his neck with your nose, “I want you. I think you’re very handsome. You are not old to me.”

He was about to protest, you stopped him, “you are not old to me, but handsome, intelligent, honest, healthy, full of energy, fun to be with”, you searched for more, smilling back at him with a mischievous twinkle in your eyes, “honourable, desirable. Devastatingly handsome with that beard and your Harley. Thorin wants you with us,” you emphasized, “I want you with us. Do I need to continue?” You asked walking backwards towards the bed, with an irresistible lustful glint in your eyes, and a cheeky smile. 

“No, you don’t. I’ve got the message.” His usually dark eyes and deep voice, had grown darker and deeper, sending arroused vibrations down your body, as his strong, warm, gentle, loving big hands held your upper arms. You loved how safe and cared for you alway felt whenever or however Dwalin held you, a great sign of a good man, considering how physically strong you knew Dwalin and Thorin both to be. 

You walked to you luggage case and return to Dwalin standing at the end of the bed, and handed him a condom. “Dwalin, would you watch a movie with me, and then I would like to love you!?” You said half as a statement and half as a question. You wrapped your arms around his neck and stood up on your toes for a kiss. “I think there’s some good movies on tonight!” 

He smiled in return, pocketed the condom for later, and kissed your forehead. “I’d like that. What movies do we have to choose from?” He asked wrapping his arm around your waist as you walked together towards where your laptop was sitting. He grabbed 2 wine glasses and you took the wine bottle with you, and walked together to the couch and coffee table. 

“Well there’s a few tv shows and some new movies that I’ve bought and downloaded. Have you seen that new Taika Waititi New Zealand movie?” You laughed to yourself quietly at Dwalin’s glazed over expression. “The Hunt For The Wilder People.” 

Now in recognition, Dwalin’s face changed in understanding. “Thorin’s been tried to get me to go and see that one I think, but I didn’t get around to it.” Dwalin put the wine glasses a bit apart on the coffee table in front of the couch he already was sitting on. You handed him the wine bottle, and the corkscrew before going to get the laptop. Dwalin opened the bottle and pour to a generous but responsible amount of wine in each glass. You returned with the laptop bag and a bag of white cheddar flavoured popcorn, which Dwalin took from you so you could set up the laptop. 

While he briefly waited, Dwalin asked, “Before I moved in, I don’t think I’d ever heard of a polyamorous relationship. I’m still wondering how it could work or what types there are.” You told him, that you knew a little about polyamory, but found a couple of websites, one that kind of help to explained it. www.morethantwo.com. 

After you got the laptop ready to play, you asked Dwalin; “ok, we’ve got a few choices of things to watch; Warehouse 13, Outlander, Hunt for the Wilder People, the Hobbit Trilogy, World’s Fastest Indian, Lincoln. We’ve also got Vicious, or Hannibal.” 

“Do you have Last Cab to Darwin on there?” 

You turned to look at Dwalin, and responed, “I think that’ll be released next month.”

You both heard Dwalin’s phone bing, he checked, it was an email alert from Thorin. “Ok you check that and I’ll quickly go to the bathroom.” The email from Thorin was to tell Dwalin that one of his favourite whiskey pubs in town, Kay’s Bar, like the one in Edinburgh had just reopened. 

When you had return, Dwalin handed you a glass of wine, and said that he’d like to watch Hunt for the Wilder People. 

A lovely evening, watching a movie with a bottle of wine, some popcorn and cuddling up to someone you loved very much. The post movie sex was pretty amazing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return home with Dwalin. Another house secret.
> 
> I apologize for the wait between chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

The next morning, you received an email from Thorin thanking you for getting a maternal cousin, Anna, to come by and take Thorin for grocery shopping the day before. Anna has the grocery list and she dropped by the house to meet up with Thorin; and they went for groceries together. Thorin relayed Anna’s message from Anna that she was looking forward to a girl’s night at home. You had asked Thorin to help you with Dwalin's favourite sweet snack, pim's, Scottish Shortbread.

“Who’s Anna?” Dwalin asked on the way back to the airport. 

“Anna’s a cousin on my mother’s side.” 

After the luggage had been checked and you and Dwalin had gone through security you arrived at the boarding gate. You and Dwalin boarded the plane for the rather short flight home. During the short flight, you flipped through a on board magazine, you asked Dwalin if he has thought about having any motorcycle magazines and the like for his shop's clients to look through while they wait at the shop. 

He responded that he hadn’t thought about it, but would consider it. “I hadn’t thought about it, but it’s an idea to think about, I’ve got reference ones for the mechanics.” You smiled.

Anna had left 2 books for you. Dwalin looks at both and asks. You smiled, and responded that you had asked Anna to bring the books for you. One book was about Westminster Abbey and it’s history, and the other was a history of Bedlam asylum. You took your books to your room, and returned to the living room, to find that Dwalin and your cousins were relaxing on the couches. You hear the front door behind you open and close. You turn slightly at the sound to hear a beloved deep voice behind you approaching to greet you. You felt Thorin’s hand and arm wind around your hip, and pull you to him as he kissed your head above your ear. 

You ‘hmm’d into his embrace as you smiled, “Hello!” you say. 

Thorin smiles at Dwalin, who smiles back. You see Fili and Kili flip through catalogs of what looks like large wooden dog houses. Curious, you walk to where Fili sits to look at what they hold. You see that they are looking through chicken coop catalogs. 

Fili hands you one of the catalogs. “Chicken coops?” You asked, a little baffled at why your cousins are looking at a chicken coops model catalog. 

“The three of us” he was referring to Thorin, Kili and himself, “were thinking of building a chicken coop and having some chickens.” You couldn’t resist smiling at the idea of Kili chasing or rather being chased by a flock of chickens while Fili filled their food stock. 

Kili brought you out of your amused daze, “what do you think cousin?”

You smiled fondly, “Sure, why not?” 

The three guys smiled brightly to each other, and Dwalin just chuckled to himself. 

Dwalin checked his watch, almost 5:30pm, and moved places to sit on the couch with your cousins. “How’s the bike shop?”

Smiling to yourself, you turned to an also smiling Thorin. “How have you been since we’ve been away?”

“Fine, thank you.” he responds contentedly, “but I’m happy to have you both home! I’ve missed you two!” You bit your lower lip lovingly, as you lent in for a kiss. 

After you pulled away, “I’m going to go unpack.” You turned to walk up to your room, “what’s for dinner?”

“pizza. The guys are coming over, and their bringing Anna!” You smiled and went to your room. Thorin gallantly brought your luggage up for you. You opened the door to your room, and watched Thorin put your case on your bed; when you realized, “oh gosh Thorin, do we have enough drinks for everyone?”

He smiled fondly at your small panic, “Darling, it’ll be fine, Fili and Kili will go out to get wine, and there’s plenty of time. The guys are bound to bring some themselves.” You smiled as you calmed down. The guys would bring drinks, of course they would. Thorin remembered something he wanted to ask you, “sweetheart?”

You ‘hmm’d’. He continued, “Why’d Bifur call and leave a message about having a look at the art?” It took you a moment to realize that you had asked Bifur to come over at some point to look at something for you. Rather, a room of something for you. 

Bifur, you recently learnt that he was a master art dealer specializing in sales, histories, and recognizing fakes. You had asked him to look at some of yours, since you had inherited a good amount of art pieces. This would be a good opportunity to give him a preliminary look. You looked up at the raven haired handsome prince in front of you a mischievous smile.

“What are you up to?” Thorin asked.

“What makes you think that I’m up to something?” You asked in response, mock indignation in your voice.

He arched an eyebrow, “I know you well enough to know when you might be up to something?” You giggled in response, understanding the truth of that he said.

“What time does everyone get here?” Your answer was within a few minutes, along with more than enough pizza and drinks. Enough drinks, it seems, to replace the drinks that the guys drank the night before. 

You had dinner set up in the cleaned media room. You half joked, with a grin, to Thorin, “have you found any other hidden rooms?” 

He smiled in response, “no,” he squeed your waist, “not yet.” You held the door open for the others who followed him in. 

After an hour of eating, talking, drinking, laughing and tv, the night calmed down a bit. You hid the bowl of the company’s car keys that you insisted they handed over. You were determined that if they drank, they slept at your house. 

Bifur took a quiet moment to ask you about what you had discussed with him. You grabbed your house keys, returned to the media room for Bifur, and called Thorin to follow you and Bifur downstairs to unremarkable part of the basement.

“Thorin,” you took the appropriate key, put it in a hidden key hole, turned it, and looked back up, “this is what I’m up to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


End file.
